Serpentine
by chachingmel123
Summary: Dying and getting reincarnated as the opposite gender in none other than the manga Fruit Basket. Sarah was understandably weary but becoming another Zodiac animal that even God didn't know existed, made her count her blessings. She was the king of deception and lies. No, not the Snake... she wasn't that lucky. She got the upgrade. The Serpent.
1. Chapter 1

Serpentine

Summary: Dying and getting reincarnated as the opposite gender in none other than the manga Fruit Basket. Sarah was understandable weary but becoming another Zodiac animal that even God didn't know existed, made her count her blessings. She was the king of deception and lies. No, not the Snake... she wasn't that lucky. She got the upgrade. The Serpent. What god did she piss off in her old life?

I do not own Fruit Basket just OC.

Enjoy!

Crap! She was late!

These were the thoughts running through Sarah Zimu mind, she was a tall girl with short hair and macular like frame, along with her tomboyish personality people would have easy mistaken for a guy, if not for one thing.

She was wearing a skirt.

Yes she wore her school uniform that made people confirm she was indeed a girl, the top was tight so that people could see the chest wasn't completely flat as it was usually made out to be in her usual clothes.

Currently she had overslept and her poor friend had waited for her outside for twenty minutes before she couldn't spend any time longer or risk being late for school.

It was at that exact moment that Sarah senses kick in and her eyes snapped open, only to dart to the clock and gasp in shock at the time.

She didn't even have time to say good morning to her parents before grabbing a piece of toast and running out of the door like a woman possessed.

Sarah thought she could catch up to her friend if she jumped over the railing and landed down below which she did and almost gave the poor girl a heart attack in the process.

"Sarah are you sure you're a girl?" Her best friend said, dryly.

Sarah just scrawled and said. "The last time I check, I didn't have that thing dangling in-between my legs and I'm not walking around like something is up my ass" making her best friend purse her lips at her.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to be feminine once in a while." Her friend said and Sarah gave a look of disgust.

"Feminine as in, talking about how you want to shag a certain boy or make yourself up so that guys can be constantly stare at your ass all day?" Sarah asked and just as she said that, the guy that were staring at her friend quickly looked away.

Her friend flushed bright red and coughed in embarrassment before saying "What I mean is, wear clothes your own age because you do not look sixteen with the immature T-Shirt you wear. My joy is to have guys come to you, complimenting you, instead of asking you if you want to join a sports team"

She got a Uchiha 'hmm' from Sarah and seeing the look her friend gave her, she was forced to say. "I'll think about it but I'm not promising you anything"

They had entered the school and she resisted the urge to growl as she saw flyers posted on all of the walls, showing that the school dance was coming up.

It was all anyone ever talked about and many guy had summed up their courage to talk to the opposite gender and land themselves a date.

Of course, Sarah wasn't going.

She told herself that she was simply too busy to go that night but in reality she know that no guy even considered her something more than a friend to hang out with and chat, in fact she was sure some of them saw her as a little sister than a girl their age.

Boy did it sting when she found a latter in her locker, only to open it and find out it was just some guy who was too shy to ask her best friend out face to face and was hoping she would do it for him!

That wasn't even the first time it had happened!

Ever since she could remember, her friend was the pretty one of their duo.

She was the one that always got the guy no matter what while Sarah herself was the girl who hanged out with the guys and was equally disgusting and gross like the rest of them and no matter how hard she tried, she could never cross that barrier.

That why she envied her friend, for doing the thing she could never do herself and hid behind the wall of being regarded as a 'guy' friend.

"Yo, Sarah!" Thomas Nicolson shouted, surrounded by a group of guys once he saw her, she turned towards him.

"Yo, Tom!" She called back and they both grinned, boy would she like him to ask her out to the dance since Thomas was quiet attractive himself.

"Me and a couple of friends were wondering if your friend had anymore friends so that we could exchange a get together?" Thomas said and Sarah smile would have faulted if she wasn't so good at keeping her emotions in check.

"Oh, really. You want to score big" Sarah said, teasingly and the guy rubbed the back of his head sleepless. "Don't worry, just leave it to me."

The guy beamed and said. "Cool. See you for lunch, me and a couple of guys are going to the arcade, you should join. I know a lot of them would want a rematch against you"

"Let them try!" Sarah yelled back, while the guy just walked off his friends.

Once he was gone, it was much easier to get a handle on her emotions and she could look her best friend in the eye and ask if she and her other friends would like to go out on a 'blind' date with a couple of guys.

"Are you sure, you don't want to come?" Her friend asked, pursing her lips, she know something was off with her friend the moment she walked into the classroom.

Sarah just forced down the lump that was making itself comfortable in her neck and forced a smile on her face and said "Yeah, I'm sure. The girl basketball team is having a match soon so I can't afford to slack off" pulling out an excuse out of thin air.

The girl still eyed her warily before huffing and saying. "Honestly, sometimes I think you were born the wrong gender. It's no wonder, no guy has even asked you out and you don't even have a date for the dance. If you keep this up, you'll be alone all your life" only just realised what she had said as soon as her mouth stopped moving.

Sarah just got and made some excuse that she wasn't feeling well and walked out of the door, drowning out her friend apology as she reached the door, not turning back.

Instead of going straight home like expected, she went to get her hair and make-up done, along with a boat load of new clothes to match before finally going home, her parents could sense that their daughter wasn't in the mood to be questioned right now and prolonged her fate, something in her eyes must have told them to back off.

Once the door was clothes, she dumped everything on the floor.

She was going to show them all, she could be pretty and kick ass at the same time.

That night she watched hundreds of YouTube videos on acting like a lady and her friend was practically gapping at her transformation overnight.

She didn't even spear her a glance and continued her stutter of seduction and got the desired result as ever male on the block stopped and looked at her as she walked by, with high heels clinking on the pavement and mouths hitting the floor.

 _This is too easy_ She thought, resisting the urge to crackling loudly and scare everyone shitless.

Unfortunately she should have been more observant to her surroundings because suddenly a bus was within inches of her.

What a way to go, killed by a bus.

At least she looks fabulous doing it.

She could hear screaming faintly in the background before she could no longer hear the voices and she felt like she was floating in darkness.

She didn't know how long she had floated there and just wondered where was the golden gates she was promised for being a good person?

It was than she was pulled and squished.

She suddenly known what a patty felt like on a grill and felt like she was going to throw up, she slid down something and her feet hit water, worse of all, her body wasn't listening to her.

She could only scream as she came into the light but all that came out was the sound of a baby crying.

" _What do you wish to call him?_ " came a woman voice.

 _Portuguese?_ She thought, boy was her eye sight shitty at the moment, she could only see a clash of colour and everything was fuzzy.

It was than when she tried to move, she notice something brush against her thy.

She didn't want to believe what her brain was telling her.

Her body screamed at her that she shouldn't have what she apparently had.

" _What a beautiful boy, he takes after your wife_ " The nurse said and Sarah eyes widened in horror as she recognise the word for 'boy'.

" _I can feel it, he carries the family 'treat'_ " A man voice said.

" _Let's call him, Xisto Valente"_ Another female voice said.

She screamed at the top of her lungs.

Not only was she a freaken baby but she had gone from being girl who was too muscular for her own good and wanted to get feminine, to being a girl with a apparently MALE body.

She broke down crying.

Fate was a bitch!

The one time she wanted to be feminine, she just had to die and get saddle with a male for a body when her classmates teased her on a daily bases for being too muscular.

Cue five days of grieving and crying later.

Her or His, now that she had finally sorted out her gender and was calling herself a 'He'. His first impression of the family he was born into, you know after all the crying and screaming of terror had finally washed over him.

Was that they were cold.

Very cold.

His new parents only touched him went it was necessary, they didn't smile or laugh. They gave him presents, yes, however the books they gave him where clearly not books for almost a couple of months old to read and was quite advance, even when they did touch him, it was like touching a reptile and it was cold and slippery.

His mother had red wavy hair with the most striking shade of green eyes he had ever seen while his father had the natural brown and brown eyes but that didn't mean they weren't lookers in their own right.

If he got it right, he should look his mother more than his father but it was hard to tell since he had yet to see his own reflection yet.

The family was apparently well off which he was silently thankful for and would loan money to a lot of people, of course they always got their money back...

What parent gives a one year old a dictionary for their birthday?

Apparently this family.

Even this family apparently had some issues in showing emotion, their eyes usually didn't show anything not even the tiniest speck of emotion in their eyes even looking at their own son.

If their eyes weren't blank, they would be filled with the only thing they could be filled with.

Suspicious, cunning and most of all deception.

Outside of the house, both of his parents seemed to have morphed into completely different people.

They would put on masks.

To the outside world they seemed to be a joyful happy family, with a loving and caring husband and wife that were excited to have a child.

They were snakes.

That's what he thought the first time he had seen them both put on their masks and manipulate the very people around them like they were a plaything, only for their own amusement.

He had to admit, they were good.

If he hadn't seen their true faces, he would have fallen for the deception too and would think nothing of it whenever they wanted a 'favour' from him, making him shudder at the thought, his new parents could be pretty brutal when it came to people trying to get out paying their life dept to his parents.

What confused him was that his parents seemed to have this special ability that seemed to make people unable to look anywhere but the eyes, like they were memorised into submission, it was like watching a hypnotist show and the volunteer would do exactly what the hypnotist tells them to no questions ask.

It both horrified and intrigued him.

When he had turned two, his 'family' had decided to tell him a story.

About how the Serpent snuck into God fest.

And scene!

This just another idea, I just had to type up. I hope you like it! Review/Fav and Follow!


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to this story.

Here is chapter 2.

Enjoy!

Ch 2: The tale of the Serpent.

Believe it or not, not all the animals loved god.

From the very beginning, there was one animal that absolutely despised god and that one, was one of God's first creatures.

The serpent.

At the beginning, the serpent was just like the rest of the animals, they loved god with all their heart and obediently followed god orders.

However when the devil possessed it, it fell from grace and was shunned by the same god for something it could not control and even the few animals that were created, saw god behaviour towards him and shunned him too.

The serpent want from being loved to being despised and hated in one day, going straight to the bottom of the food chain with only venom to protect himself.

Naturally anyone would become bitter about this and a deep hatred of god started grow in his heart turning the once harmless serpent much more cunning then the mouse ever could and become obsessed with knowledge which only god had possession off.

It was dangerous.

It was than he heard about the fest god was preparing and had invited all the animals, naturally nobody even mentioned it to him and completely forgot about him and he was enraged.

It only grow worse when he found out that not only did god shun him but another creature had been created to replace him.

The snake.

It was weak and harmless and that's what probably appealed to everyone.

He know that if he could somehow get into that fest, he could become just like everybody else and maybe, just maybe, get his life back together, so he plotted and schemed.

The rat wasn't the first one to make it across the river.

The Serpent was and he moved quickly before anyone could see him and curled up in the darkest part of the room shielding itself from view, none of the animals seemed to have noticed the uninvited guest.

God himself only seem to notice when he was in the room fiscally and called him out of the corner and naturally the reaction he got from the other animals were hostile as he slivered out of the corner to his full height.

"Why are you here? You who have caused the first humans to go astray?" God boomed, staring at him intensely and the serpent refused to swarm under the gaze.

The serpent, bowed his head respectful and said. "My god, I wish to eat with the other animals so I can participate in the fest"

"NEVER!" God boomed, getting angry hisses and noises from the other animals as they glared at him, even the shunned cat was glaring at him. "Leave this place, I should have never made you, your evil itself" but that wasn't the final nail, the final nail was his replacement glaring dagger at him, apparently being poisoned with assumption that he was evil to the core.

The anger he hid for so long, finally broke free and god and the other animals looked on shocked that the quiet serpent gave them the fiercest glare they had ever seen, even god was giving the death glare!

"Stand down!" The rat said.

"Shut up!" The serpent glared. "It's not my fault that the devil, a being that was created by god himself and you should have kept a tight leash on became evil itself than possessed me! And now I'm being shunned for it! You should think about how this makes me feel, instead you all glare at me like I'm the second coming of the devil! Well no more! I curse you all, I curse you god! May you experience the same kind of hate I experience in all your lives and you bet I will be there to enjoy all your misery!"

Getting shocked looks in return.

"Now Serpent" God said, wondering why he had entrusted so much of his power into this creation, making what he said a reality.

"DON'T Serpent me!" the serpent snapped, his eyes began to change colour and start swirling around, they all stood transfixed on the swirls and they all had blank expression on, he smirked, he had known about his unique gift quite a while ago. "I was never here, all your memories regarding the Serpent are removed, in this life whenever you look in my direction, you will see nobody there"

They nodded even god, as all their memories where taking away from them regarding himself, satisfied he slivered away, knowing what happened here will never be in history books and allowing him to move around freely.

He was the unknown zodiac animal that would get reincarnated like the rest of them, over and over again.

"This is the true story of what happened that day" The man that he called father said.

Xisto sat patiently on the floor, wondering that story sounded familiar and forcing down the urge to start tearing up.

What happened to the Serpent was sad and thought whatever the other animals got, they dissevered it.

"For countless lives, like the zodiac animals, the serpent was also passed down, living completely separate from the rest. None of them have any memory of having another animal in that fest that day, not even god. My father was the serpent before me and now the serpent has been passed down to you" His father said, much to Xisto shock but didn't show it because one of the rules of the house was that you have to always conceal your emotions.

"You see son" His mother said. "You can transform whenever someone of the opposite sex touches you"

Now he know where he heard that from.

He was in the manga Fruit basket!

 _HOLY-_ he stop himself before he could let out a string of curse words.

"Of course, we have was to conceal the fact that you're a zodiac from the rest so that you'll be able to hug anyone of the opposite gender and you won't be radiating those weird vibes that all the members seemed to vibrate. We will help you appear to be normal" His father said.

"Father, why do I have to appear to be normal, sir" Xisto said, in a blank tone.

"You see, we are going to send you to school in Japan, the school that the other will attend. Think of it as a test, you have to get through a whole year, keeping the fact that you're a Zodiac away from the others. If you can do that, then I will gladly make you too the clean head and you can make the decision to free the others of the curse." His father said, much to his shock. "In fact, already one of them is free from the curse because he has proven his worth to the serpent, your job is to test them all and see if they are worthy of having normal lives"

He could have gapped but chose not to, to think he had the power to release them all of the curse just like that, all that heart break could be avoided if he so wished! But wouldn't the entire family hate him for having the thing that cursed them all inside of him if this got out?

He gulped, pushing out the looks of pure hatred on all the members faces all directed at him.

"Starting today, you will begin your training at becoming a worthy successor for the Serpent. We will teach you all you need to know and more to help you. It would be good to befriend one of them so that can keep a close eye on all of them" His mother said, with a hint of shame in her voice.

"Of course father and mother, please teach me well" He said, while inwardly gritting his teeth.

"Now that's start constructing a mask for you" His father said as both of them eyed their son, for the combinations of personalities that would be believable.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It had been 14 years since then and he was transferring to new high school in Japan, his parents made him transfer instead of going at the start of the year so that he wouldn't seem suspicious in anyway, his wavy red hair was brought to the front with the back was short, his eyes were exactly like his mother's eyes except for the masculine shape of his eyes, his eyes light up with bubbly energy and because of that flare of he was very popular with the girls.

He worked with unnatural grace in his step making more than a few turn towards him with a look of either hate or heart shaped eyes and 'bumped' into someone and 'fell' down on the ground.

Tohru Honda felt something collide with her and could have crashed to the floor if not for the arms that wrapped around her giving her a cushion for the fall.

"Are you alright?" a voice said and Tohru looked up to find the prettiest 'girl' she had ever seen.

 _Pretty!_ Tohru thought with a blush on her face and started apologising frantically for the fall. "I'm so sorry, for standing in the way! I was day dreaming!" it was then she noticed the girl was quite a bit taller than her.

Xisto laughed, which was music to Tohru ears and said. "You don't have to apologies, I wasn't looking where I was going. My name is Xisto yours?" he asked.

"T-Tohru Honda, nice to meet you Xisto-chan" Tohru stutter, sounding extremely word when she tried to say his name.

 _Chan? Do I really look that much of a girl?_ Xisto thought, still smiling and that's when he noticed that she was carrying a load of shopping bags. "That all looks heavy, do you need some help" and before the girl could protest, some of the bags were already out of her hands. "Let's go to your place, this stuff is much too heavy for such a cute girl like yourself" making Tohru blush an interesting shade of red.

Seeing that he was set on helping her out, she could only sigh and walk towards the house that she had been staying in for a couple of months now, Xisto opened up a conversation about growing your own vegetables, something that clicked with Tohru and were exchanging tips in no time and every time Tohru was about to trip, Xisto would slow down a bit and they made their way to Shigure house.

"WELCOME BACK MY LOVELY TOHRU!" Shigure exclaimed, opening his fan only to freeze to see someone who was clearly not Tohru but the person next to him was. "Who are you?"

Xisto getting over his shock of such a first impression, smiled and said. "Xisto nice to meet you" before Tohru urged him inside where they could unload the groceries.

Really she was really too trusting for her own good.

Shigure just smiled but inwardly his eyes narrowed at the boy who in his house helping Tohru of all people.

Coincidence?

"Bye Tohru-chan" Xisto said, happily while Tohru scrambled to out a reply. "Thank you for the help Xisto-chan"

Xisto walked down the path before Shigure could invite him to 'stay' over for dinner and disappeared just before both Kyo and Yuki appeared to help her out with the groceries, only to find everything already pack away much to their shock and they turned to smirking Shigure.

"Don't look at me?" Shigure said, fluttering his fan. "It looks like Tohru got a boyfriend"

Both of them froze.

 _BOYFRIEND!?_

Shigure hid a smirk.

Sometimes he couldn't resist teasing them.

They were too easy.

Something told him it won't be the last time he sees the boy, he was struck with oddest feeling.

And cut!

Next chapter, Xisto makes his debut in the school! Attract attention both good and bad from certain people.


	3. Chapter 3

Here is chapter 3.

I do not own Fruit Basket.

Enjoy!

3: The transfer student is a little dangerous.

"Okay, class, now settle down" The teacher shouted, glaring mostly at Kyo making him glare back.

Every since Shigure had announced that Tohru had a new boyfriend both Yuki and Kyo couldn't get it out of their minds no matter how hard they tried, as they shot looks at the completely clueless girl, who didn't notice both of their heated gazes while others did.

"Today we have a transfer student from Poland. He'll be joining us from now on please take care of him" The teacher said, as Xisto Valentine came in and most of the girls in the class let out shouts of joy while the males shot him glares while others had faint blushes on their cheeks.

 _You're so pretty are you sure you're a guy!?_ Practically everyone in the class thought, already hearing the sounds of beginning of a fan club, one that could revival Yuki.

"Ola, my name is Xisto Valentine, nice to meet you. Let's be friends" Xisto said, with an accent making most girls swoon and guys appeared heartbroken by the deep voice, he winking at some random girl making her blush while Kyo couldn't help but roll his eyes while Yuki stopped himself from rolling his.

 _What's so great about this guy?_ Kyo thought with distaste, feeling annoyance, for some reason he felt like he had seen this guy before and Yuki was getting the same feeling.

"What a nice introduction Xisto-san. Now where shall I put you?" The teacher asked.

"How about put me in the seat behind Tohru-chan over there?" Xisto asked and suddenly all eyes turned to the stunned girl who was still in shock that her female friend was male. "Is that okay with you Tohru-chan?" Yuki and Kyo were halfway out of their seats, they didn't know why but something about the guy rubbed them the wrong way.

"O-of course Xisto-san" Tohru stuttered out, realizing that everyone was looking at her and he smiled and walked down the line, passing Masal Kahramanlari, the infamous witch who's eyes narrowed as if trying to see past something while Arisa Uotani also narrowing her eyes, in suspicion.

 _You can stop now, I can feel all your stares. The fact that Masal is involved makes it that much scarier._ Xisto thought, as he sat down and made up his mind to be blissfully ignorant of what going on around him.

"You feel off," Masal said, once the bell had rung for break much to his horror.

" Um, who are you?" He asked, creeped out by the girl in front of him that was giving him such an intense stare.

"Masal that's all you need to know," Masal said, with random dead flowers behind her making him a bit pale. " Usually when someone this good looking comes to our class, they are related to Yuki-kun and Kyoko-kun over there and you feel the same as them but you feel like us but at the same time I get the feeling like you shouldn't feel like us"

"I have no idea what you're saying Masal-chan, please let me go outside and get some fresh air" He said, a bit pale, he would have been surrounded by girls right now if not for the fact they were all scared shitless of the witch of the school and once he moved out of her range, they flocked to him like bees to flowers.

"Goodbye Tohru-chan," He said and Tohru stutter for a reply back and immediately was hounded by her two friends who were asking how they met while Kyo and Yuki secretly listened in.

"YUKI-KUN!" A loud female yelled, followed by a heard of girls that just passed Xisto and opened the door, holding an all too familiar dress in tow.

Xisto could feel Yuki horror from here and he kept himself from laughing, so he was at the point where Yuki cross-dressed as a girl and the appearance of Momiji and Hatori, he was looking forward to that.

"Xisto-kun, do you want some of my rolls?" One girl on his left asked as all of them sat on the grass.

"Of course princess," He said, making her blush bright red and shaking picking up the roll and he eat the roll right out of her hand and lick her fingers. "It was lovely" licking the side of his lips while the rest gave the girl a jealous glance and started offering pieces of food.

Any guy who happened to walk passed the scene would be understandably pissed at the scene of one guy surrounded by more than six girls.

"Xisto-kun, we have a cultural festival coming up, do you know what you're going to wear yet?" one of them asked, getting them all extremely interested.

"I don't know yet..." he grabbed one of their chins and lifted and looked deeply into a brown haired girls eyes and said in a deep tone, entrancing tone.

"But I'll be willing to wear anything you make, just because it's you princess"

They let out high squeals.

Why couldn't Yuki-kun and Kyo-kun be more like Xisto-kun!?

Already Xisto-kun had risen in rank with the terrifying species know as a fan girl.

"I can't believe it, guys like that exist," Arisa said, with a sweat drop as she and Masal watched out of the class window, watching Xisto flirt shamelessly with the species that had many good looking guys run for the hills at the mere sight of them.

"He's fearless" Masal had to admit.

"Tch, I don't know what's so great about the guy," Kyo said, almost glaring at the red head who was smiling with charm while Tohru was comforting Yuki who was still hung over by the dress that the third years had all but forced on him.

Just then they heard the bell ring and everyone started making their way back to class with Yuki making a slow recovery and Xisto went back to sitting behind Tohru.

"Tohru-chan," a familiar deep said, tapping Tohru on the shoulder making her turn her head to Xisto, who looked apologetic. "Sorry to bother you but I forgot to bring a pen, can I borrow one from you?" he asked, looking a bit embarrassed.

Tohru being the kind-hearted person she was, pick up one of her cute bunny themed pens and gave it to Xisto who was eyeing it with a look that said, he didn't know what to do with it, once he saw the extremely girlish design and decided to push down his pride and begin to write.

This was basically how the rest of the week wants by, Xisto became known as the flirting type and would always be seen with a group of girls around him and slowly but surely, he was getting closer to Tohru and it would only be a matter of time before he joined the group that held so many secrets.

The day of the festival came and the classroom was packed, the number one reason why.

Yuki was cross-dressing for the day and the class had a ton of customers.

Xisto rose his phone and snapped a picture, right in front of the white haired teenager so it came as no surprise when Yuki made the phone become a star.

"That was so mean Yuki-chan" Xisto wailed, tears in his eyes while Yuki shot Xisto a glare so fierce that if looks could kill, Xisto would have been dead a hundred times over but Xisto wasn't deterred by that.

"YOUR SO CUTE!" squeezing the very life out of Yuki while Kyo snickered in the background. "Tohru, don't you think Yuki-chan is adorable?" Xisto asked, as Tohru made her way towards them and they all froze to see Tohru clad in a frilly dress, making Yuki and Kyo look away to hid their blushes.

"Tohru, you're so cute," Arisa said, hugging Tohru as if she was the cutest thing in the world.

"Doesn't she look cute?" Masal said, turning to the boys who refused to meet her eyes and Tohru looked flustered.

"Tohru-chan, you look absolutely adorable," Xisto said, giving her a kiss on her cheek, making Tohru turn an interesting shade of red.

 _DIE! XISTO VALENTINE!_ Both males thought, wishing for the red head death in their minds.

"Yuki, why do you look like a girl?" a happy go lucky voice said and they all turned to see a foreign looking kid, on Yuki shoulders.

"Who are you?" Someone said, seeing him.

"Why is that guy here?" Kyo asked, while if it was possible Xisto smile went up a whole new level at the sight of the most energetic member of the family.

 _It's here._

"You shouldn't wonder around by yourself," Another male voice said and they all turned to see a man clad in a doctor suit with short black hair and the longest side over his right eye.

Hatori and Momiji Sohma.

"How are you, Yuki? and you too Kyo?" Hatori said, from the doorway.

"Ha-" Yuki began only to be cut half way by most of the girls in the room screams of joy at the good looking male.

"Is he Yuki friend?" someone asked.

"He's cute," another said.

"I'm Sohma Momiji, a Japanese and German mixed blood!" Momiji began to introduce himself, holding his hat. "And that's Sohma Hatori, we are Yuki and Kyo relatives" making Tohru eyes, widen knowing what that meant.

"Hm, is it a trait for all the family members to be good looking?" Xisto asked, to seemly to anyone, getting Momiji attention while Hatori wants to annoy Yuki.

"Have we met, before?" Momiji asked.

"Nope, my name is Xisto Valentine and I just transferred from Poland a week ago, nice to meet you. Momiji-kun" Xisto said, with a smile and an accent in his voice as he stretched out his hand for the bunny zodiac to shake which Momiji shook with childish energy.

"Do you want some sweets?" Xisto asked and Momiji eyes lit up like a charismas tree at the mention of sweets but before he could reply, Kyo dragged him away.

"NO MY SWEETS!" Momiji yelled, with tears in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure nobody touches them" Xisto yelled back and Momiji looked at him as if he was an angel.

"Maybe, I should check up, on them," Tohru said, worried about Momiji well-being in the hands of Kyo.

All of them watched as she began to walk in the direction, Kyo dragged Momiji off to.

There was a silence.

"So your, Xisto-san. I've heard so much about" Hatori said after the brief pause and Xisto found his heart pounding in his ears as he turned to the doctor, with that ever-present smile and said.

"Xisto Valentine, nice to meet you Hatori-san, so you're the family doctor. That's so cool, hey are all the family members like you? how do you get your skin so smooth? Did you have plastic surgery on your face to get that pretty? Where did Kyo-kun drag Momiji-kun off too?" Xisto mouth was moving a mile a minute much to Hatori horror.

Good, lord. It was another Momiji!

One he can handle but two, someone might as well shoot him on the spot.

"Speaking of Kyo, I wonder what he's doing. I should check on him just to make sure, he doesn't do anything illegal" Xisto said in a cheery voice and walked towards the direction of the trio before anyone could open their mouths.

"Yuki, have I met him before?" Hatori asked, feeling the strong sense, they had met in the past.

"How should I know, I don't follow you around all day" Yuki answered, making Hatori pause.

"True" Hatori admitted.

The next thing they heard was a scream as everyone was lead to the direction of where Kyo, Momiji, Tohru and Xisto had gone.

To find, Tohru holding a bunny with clothes on the ground and Xisto looked stunned.

Oh, dear, this was not good.

Yuki thought, quickly and put on an act that would most likely kill him inside.

"Am I Strange?" Yuki asked eyes sparkling and cheeks flushed. "I...as a man..dressed like this is very strange" snapping Xisto out his shock and diverted the crowd attention to Yuki who was being comforted on his 'issues' and how much of a girl he is much to Yuki hatred as Tohru successful snuck Momiji the rabbit away.

 _Thank you, Yuki. You sacrifice was not in vain_ Tohru thought, crying as she wants up to the roof.

Twenty minutes later, they all had made it up to the roof but they weren't out of the waters yet.

Xisto had seen them.

"H-hey that bunny is Momiji right?" Xisto said, trying to reassure himself that he wasn't going crazy and the kid was, in fact, the bunny.

They all stared at him even Hatori and that was unnerving.

"Xisto-san, do you have the sweets that you promised," Momiji asked, digging themselves into a deeper hole as Xisto stared at the bunny and muttered "What the hell under his breath?".

"Just great, what are we going to do about him?" Kyo pointed rudely as Xisto who was still staring at the talking bunny who seemed annoyed.

"Isn't it obvious? we erase his memory" Hatori said and at the talk about erasing memory Xisto looked up in horror.

"You going to do what to me?!" Xisto exclaimed, noticing how Kyo and Yuki were looking at him. "Hold it, I promise I won't tell anyone about whatever this is! There is no need for you to temper with my memory"

"He's right" Tohru, bless her, came to his rescue. " I know your secret so can't we get another person in on it too?" she asked.

"I'm sorry, Tohru," Yuki said. "But you're a special case while Xisto is not"

"HELLO! I'm still here!" Xisto yelled, getting their attention. "at least tell me how the hell Momiji is a bunny right now because I'm confused!"

"I'm sorry Xisto-san," Hatori spoke first, getting closer to Xisto. "But we cannot allow any more people to know the family secret so please forget" getting uncomfortably close to him and Xisto pressed himself against the wall as Hatori's hands reached his forehead and he felt his vision go black and he collapsed in Hatori's arms.

#The next day#

" You're so cute" Xisto purred, as he took a chunk of hair and traced his hands over it, making the girl blush. "What shampoo do you use, your hair is so soft"

"U-um, I-i use" The girl stuttered and he chuckled.

"Geez, first thing in the morning and he's flirting with a girl," Kyo said with annoyance.

Xisto came walked down the corridor with his hands in his pockets and Tohru saw him.

"Xisto-sa-"

Xisto walked straight passed Tohru without batting an eye and want to flirt with another girl.

"Tohru, leave it," Yuki said, "It's better this way" putting a hand on Tohru shoulder since she looked like she was about to run after him.

Xisto back was turned towards them so they didn't see the snake eyes that replaced his natural green eyes.

Or how the girl he was talking too, didn't seem to notice the change and her eyes looked slightly dazed.

They should know.

 _A snake memory is forever_

And scene!

I've finally fished this chapter! It's seemed like Xisto is back to square one, just how will he get close to Yuki and the others again? and allow him to keep their secret? Next time, Xisto puts his plan into action and Shigure is clad in a suit for career day. Review/ fav and follow.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is chapter 4.

I do now own Fruit Basket.

Enjoy!

Xisto Valentine took the thermometer and looked up to see it was 40.c and instantly felt a wet cloth on his forehead and he smiled at the brown haired girl.

"Thank you, Tohru-san," He said, to the girl who was flushed.

"No problem, Xisto-san" Tohru replied.

"Now can you please explain to me why the others are here?" he asked.

Masal was eating a container full of curry.

Kyo openly glared at him.

Yuki wasn't so much as glaring, but he did have a protective arm on Tohru.

Arisa for some reason was flashing an iron pole with blood stains on it.

"Isn't obvious?" Arisa said.

" **IT'S TOO KEEP YOU AWAY FROM TOHRU** ," All four of them said and Xisto sweat dropped

Ch 4: Getting back together.

Something was wrong with their classroom today.

Everyone could feel it.

It was like the very balance of the class had been disturbed and nobody could figure out what it was until some of the classmates asked the witch of the form room to find out what was wrong

Masal stretched out her hand and felt the waves around her and she began to walk in the direction of Tohru seat and went passed it, to the seat behind her.

After a long pause, she turned around and said, statically.

"Xisto is not here"

 _We can see that!_

It was true, the energetic loud mouth red head wasn't in his usual seat.

"Now that I think about it, there hasn't been any girl squeals today," Yuki said, completely serious while the rest looked on in horror as if it was the end of the world.

Mayuko Shiraki, or 'Mayu-sensei' as she's referred to by the students, walked in and announced."XISTO VALLENTINE IS OFF TODAY BECAUSE OF A COLD SO TOHRU DELIVER HIS WORK TO HIM" seeing most of them were on the verge of crying.

At the mention of Tohru, both Yuki and Kyo volunteered to go with her, there was no way in hell they were going to leave Tohru with a playboy such as Xisto Valentine alone, she would be completely defenceless.

"We'll go too" Arisa announced, for some reason she had an iron pole with her and Masal looking just as deadly standing behind her, there was no way, they were going to leave their cute and adorable Tohru alone with three boys.

That and they wanted to see where Xisto lived while Masal was looking forward to raiding his fridge for meat.

"Um" was all Tohru had to say before she was surrounded from both sides as if she was the president herself with bodyguards, she had no say in this whatsoever and she know this too.

Truth be told, she had missed the redhead, she had grown so used to having Xisto there even though they had only talked for a week that she felt lonely when he ignored her and seemed to even be avoiding the group.

Of course, after a month, Arisa and Masal were about to call him out on his sudden change of behaviour towards Tohru but were fortunately stopped by both Yuki and Kyo who pulled a believable lie out of thin air, which seemed to calm them for now.

This was her chance to see him again and befriend him again, her eyes blazed with determination.

Yuki took the slip that had the address on it and informed the others of which direction they were going, it was an hour away from the school itself, if they walked and since nobody was willing to pay for a taxi and they all refused Tohru so they just walked in silence and watched the scenery around them change slowly.

 _Dorwald, must be here_ Yuki thought, turning right and most of them gaped as they met a giant bronze statue of a snake.

Arisa poked the statue, it was really well made and the detail was just amazing while poor Tohru was in the recovery of shock... and was it them or did it feel like the snake was watching them? Yuki and Kyo couldn't help but think, wondering why the eyes were so detailed for that it felt like it was alive.

But that was impossible.

"What's a statue of a snake doing here?" Kyo asked, looking anywhere, but the eyes and so was Yuki who found it beyond creepy.

"NAME!" A voice called shouted and they stopped and stared at the giant snake statue, they were sure it just talked.

"Fricken Japanese" the snake mumbled. "Are you deaf? Who are you"

"T-Tohru Hondo and these are my friends, we've come to deliver some homework to Xisto-san" Poor Tohru stuttered, so scared of the talking snake in front of them while the rest clearly know, it was a speaker in the snake.

There was a pause before the voice came back.

"Very well, you can see the young Master," the voice said and the snake gave way to reveal a large gate which opened to reveal a massive compound.

 _HUGE!_ all the girls thought, while the guys were less affected since their family compound was no doubt on the same scale.

"You can find the Young Master in the main house," the snake said and they nodded, wondering if they could ask for directions.

"Everything so big," Arisa said with awe, who know that the playboy lived in such a place.

"I feel bad waves coming from this place," Masal said, something about this place made her feel uneasy and most of that uneasiness was directed at Yuki and Kyo for some reason.

Meanwhile Yuki and Kyo could feel eyes on them, it put them on edge while Tohru was looking around amazed by the crafting on some of the building.

A woman that clearly screamed up tight and no back talk came out of one of the buildings wearing a servant dress.

"E-excuse me" Tohru called, out and the woman stopped and turned towards them. "Can you tell us where the main building is?" she asked.

The woman mumbled something in Portuguese before replying in heavily accented Japanese. "Just follow, that path to the end," she said, pointing to the path on the right and they expressed their thank you.

They walked along the road, again doing a bit of sightseeing before coming to probably the biggest house of them all and were greeted immediately by servants who greeted them in Portuguese and began to direct them to the young master room.

"This house feels blank," Masal said, in shock, the waves in this building were dull and flat, meaning the emotion was at an all time low, she had never seen anything like it not even around her own little brother.

But as they grow near, the waves became more lively and but they felt off.

She couldn't describe it

"Young Master, guest have come to see you" The servant announced before opening the door to reveal, Xisto sick in bed with a high fever.

"You look shit," Arisa said, looking at Xisto not noticing the horrified expression on the servant's face before Xisto dismissed her.

Xisto ignored the comment and eyes light up when he saw girls had come, he had been dreading what would happen if a guy came, sure two of them were infamous around the school, but at least the third was sweet and adorable.

Both Yuki and Kyo glared at him with a look that said 'I know what you're thinking and it's not happening' making him pout before coughing

Masal immediately wants to his fridge as soon as she spotted it and eyes lit up like a Christmas tree when she saw the stack of meat in there and practically empty his fridge out.

For some reason, Xisto became very aware of Arisa iron rod as she want to sit down not that far from him, sick guy be damn and Yuki was shooting him certain looks while Tohru housewife instincts immediately kicked in and cleared up all of the used tissue and made sure he was nice and warm.

"Thank you, Tohru-chan," He said and Tohru smiled, pushing down the loneliness at how he said it, it wasn't like how it was before, it was said as if he was speaking to any girl and want to get a new box of tissues.

Once gone, Xisto turned to the rest and asked. "Why are you all here?"

"Were here to protect Tohru from a womaniser like you?" Arisa said simply, making Xisto pout.

"Yuki-chan! Arisa-chan is being meant to me!" Xisto wined, with tears in his eyes.

 _Shigure!_

" **Die in a hole** " Yuki voice, hit him like a soccer punch to the gut and he turned to Kyo who looked like he was going say something that was going to kick him while he was down.

"My, you're so energetic for someone who is sick," Masal said.

"well, of course," Xisto said, "How else would be able to pick up chicks even at home?" as if it was the most obvious thing in the world and what they asked was just plain stupid.

 _ **DIE!**_

"I'm back!" Tohru said, with fresh covers and a cup of chocolate and put it on the table near Xisto who made a show that he couldn't reach it.

Tohru out of pity picked up the cup and helped him to drink it, she didn't notice when Xisto eyes shifted to see the murderous looks on three of his visitors faces at the manipulative move, deciding to milk further before he dies, he said. "Tohru, my pillow is hard can you fluff it?"

 _ **Manipulative!**_

Tohru thinking nothing of it began to fluff the pillow and planted it behind Xisto who smiled and drew closer to Tohru but only met air, as Kyo had removed Tohru from Xisto side and was now glaring at him with his hands scrunched into a fist

"How about, I take care of you?" Kyo said, sweetly, his eyes changing colour.

"No thank you, Yuki-chan is much-"

Yuki had thrown him into the air and left him to land on his ass onto the cold hard floor.

" **Call me, Yuki-chan, again and what I just did will be nothing** ," Yuki said, eyes, turning a different shade altogether.

"Tohru-chan, stay away from him, he's a bad person" Arisa and Masal stopped Tohru advancement.

Xisto started coughing and he started breathing heavy.

"YOUNG MASTER!" A lady yelled, who happened to come by and see the young master, out of bed and looking like he was going to collapse any minute "OUT! ALL OF YOU, OUT!" she shouted, how dare they hurt young master.

They were all forced to comply.

"W-wait, leave Tohru-chan," Xisto said, through all the wheezing, while the others looked like they were about to protest, but a sharp look from the scary murderous lady convinced them to leave Tohru behind who was helping Xisto onto his bed.

"There you go," Tohru said, tucking him in and taking his temperature. "Is there anything you need?" she asked.

"yes, there is one thing you could do," Xisto said, looking at her intensely.

"Will you be my friend?"

Tohru was shocked, she didn't think it would go this smoothly, surely it wasn't this easy?

"You see, I don't really have friends in school, sure I have the girls but they're not really friends and more after my looks and charm, the guys practically hate me and I have yet to make a friend" Xisto confessed before looking down. "It's okay if you don't want to be, we can forget this whole thing ever happened"

"N-no, I would love to be your friend," Tohru said, if only she could tell him, they used to be friends before and Xisto eyes lit up.

"Really?" Xisto said and the hopefulness in his voice made her heart ache, she hadn't realised how incredibly lonely he must be, being moved from all his friends to a school in a completely different county, knowing absolutely nobody.

"Let's be friends!" Tohru said, clasped both of his hands together. "I'm sure the others will come around also" and Xisto smiled with sincerity.

"I look forward to it, for some reason. I think I'm going to be very happy here" Xisto confessed, his seductive tone was back and Yuki and Kyo had appeared and carried Tohru away.

"see you at school tomorrow, Tohru-chan" Xisto shouted, to Tohru who barely managed to do a reply having being carried away, nobody saw the Serpent that slivered into the house when the door was opened and made its way to Xisto room where it stopped in front of him.

Xisto eyes were no longer smiling and were now cold and dead as he reached out to the Serpent and began to stroke it's underbelly

It hissed in approval.

Mission complete.

And scene!

I know I promised parent-teacher day but currently the manga is a mess on the web and I'm trying to sort out the events so bare with me. Please tell me what you think of this chapter, Review/Fav and follow.


	5. Chapter 5

I do not own Fruit basket.

Enjoy!

Yuki and Kyo were running, why they were running was because Masal, Tohru friend made them realise the cold hard truth about what new years eve would be like for Tohru without her mother there by her side and were stupidly beating themselves up for listening to her when she insisted that they go back to the main house to celebrate new Years.

So they were running through the forest and straight to the house, they imagined Tohru sifting down probably crying to a picture of your dead mother.

How could they have been so stupid?

They both burst through the door.

Xisto was drinking tea with a laughing Tohru.

 _Oh, come on!_

Xisto looked up to find both Yuki and Kyo were staring at him and he gave they a dazzling smile.

"Welcome back"

 _YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!_

"XITSO WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE!?" Kyo exclaimed, glaring at the red head while Tohru was looking back and forth confused while Yuki covered his ears from Kyo outburst.

"Are you retarded? Can't you see I'm drinking tea with Tohru" Xisto said and a tick mark appeared on Kyo forehead.

"Xisto, we can see that," Yuki said, trying to cool down the situation before it could get out of hand. "But what he means is, why are you here is the first place, shouldn't you be at home, celebrating new years with your parents?" he asked.

Xisto put the cup down and said. "Well, my parents are barely home so New year is no different. I already said happy news years to everybody in advance this morning and since me and Tohru-chan are friends, I thought I should say happy New Years in person" getting a smile from Tohru.

"Since when did you become friends?" Yuki asked, raising an eyebrow, last time he checked, Xisto was treating Tohru like she doesn't exist or just like any other girl, he know that this behaviour must have been due to the memory erase performed by Hatori.

"Great, you just keep coming back like flies" Kyo grumbled, not realising it was loud enough for Xisto hear.

"What do you mean, I keep coming back?" Xisto asked with a puzzled face.

Yuki wacked Kyo over the head with a book. "Forgive this idiot. He just says whatever comes into his head" while Kyo went to nurse his injury.

"O-okay..." Xisto said, unsure before letting it go and smiling again. "Well I originally wanted to wish her Happy New Year and then I saw you guys and another man leave the house leaving poor Tohru behind. Are you crazy? You never leave a lady alone on New Year's eve so I did what you guys didn't and step in and me and Tohru were going to stay up and do the new year's countdown together."

Yuki and Kyo felt defeated for some reason and irritated, that a guy like him was lecturing them on their mistake.

"But now that your here and it doesn't look like you're going to disappear any minute. Let's stay up and say new years together!" Xisto exclaimed, clasping Tohru hand together and was immediately separated by both boys which caused Xisto to pout. "Anyway, I'll be with Tohru-chan all the way" smiling and moving Tohru to tears.

" **and so will we** ," Both Boys said, ruining the moment that could have been with a gleam in their eyes.

Xisto suddenly feared for his life.

#Sun rise on the roof#

"Uh? HANA-CHAN?" Tohru exclaimed.

"Hana-chan is Tohru-chan friend, right?" Xisto asked, remembering one of the girls, he wouldn't dare to hit on due to pure fear, he was ignored by both.

"We bumped into her along the way," Yuki said.

 _Hana-chan...I'll call you first when the New Years arrive..._ Tohru thought. "oh, but...is it really okay if you two don't return to the Sohma Main house? To make me happy... you went through so much trouble." she said with concern.

"It's okay it'll be all right as long as we send them a new year's greeting within the first few days," Yuki said.

 _Probably..._ Both Yuki and Kyo thought, thinking about the two people that would no doubt be seething at the moment.

"Oh, look the sun rising" Xisto pointed. "Is it still a tradition in Japan that you make one wish? like in Poland" he asked.

"Do you know what you want to wish for?" Tohru asked, with a smile and practically glowing, making both, Yuki and Kyo cheeks colour... they heard a click and both of them turned around to see Xisto with his phone out.

"This one is defiantly going to become my new year's screen saver," Xisto said, smirking and moving away before both of them could grab his phone and delete the picture, "Oh, look about ten girls just texted me happy new years."

 **DIE.**

Ch 5: The appearance of Hatsuharu Sohma.

"It seems your getting rather close to that Tohru girl," Xisto mother asked, her voice cold. "It's rear for an outsider to be included in the family secret"

"True, mother but Tohru is special, I get the feeling like she's there to soothe all pain, like a mother" Xisto answered, his usual smile was nowhere to be seen, his voice just as cold as his mothers while he was feeding a Mouse to his pet Serpent, the mouse was letting out squeals of terror.

"Are you getting closer to the other Zodiac members?" this time it was his father, who's eyes had strayed from the morning newspaper.

"Not yet, the mouse and the cat seem defensive at the moment and have yet to trust me but giving the right opportunity, the will accept me," Xisto said as if certain an opportunity will arise.

"And do they suspect a thing?" His father asked.

"No, they still think I'm a normal person" Xisto said "However it seems like the members I've met so far get a rush of familiarity, the smarter one's like the dog may figure out, the feeling, comes from their Zodiac animals and wonder what my connection is to the spirits but I highly doubt their memories will come back" Xisto admitted, the worse case scenario would be if they suddenly started seeing a series of confusing images but he's checked with the Mouse and Cat, secretly, of course, those memories are locked up tight.

" And what about the endurance run tomorrow?" His mother asked.

"I have a feeling that I would meet another Zodiac member tomorrow, it's just a hunch," Xisto said, eating some more toast while his parents exchanged looks, of course, he would have to run at the same level as the Cat and mouse to be able to catch, Hatsuharu.

Hatsuharu was by far his favourite Fruit basket character, for many reasons.

"Just make sure, your careful" His mother said, with no hint of concern in her voice.

"Of course, mother"

# Endurance run#

Yuki coughed, he felt really bad today, not for the first time did he think he should have stayed home, he wasn't oblivious to the stares he was getting and the whispers that were commenting on his tall slender legs.

"Yuki-kun, are you okay," Tohru asked with concern, oblivious to the glares she was getting, today, Tohru know this was defiantly not the day, Yuki should be doing this kind of run.

"It's fine" Yuki smiled "And besides if I stay at home, someone would have a hissy fit" Tohru sweat dropped at seeing Kyo glaring and Hissing in their direction.

"What a wonderful day to have a run," A voice said from behind and they all turned to find Xisto in his PE kit, soaking wet.

 _WHY THE HELL ARE YOU WET!?_

You could clearly see the muscle underneath which had a lot of girls whispering and giggling to each other and he winked at a group of giggling girls while the Guys where either glaring or sweat dropping.

"Good morning Tohru-chan," Xisto said, seeing Tohru as a small rabbit, causing more girls to glare in Tohru direction before being shut up by Masal and her waves.

"Good morning, Xisto-kun" Tohru replied, things weren't exactly the same as before but it was getting there.

"Tohru-chan, do you best. I'll be rooting for you!" Xisto said, beaming with energy.

"T-Thank you" Tohru stuttered before getting pulled away by Kyo, who had watched long enough.

Kyo eyes changed colour when he saw Yuki. "Let's battle" chuckling darkly under his breath while Yuki sighed.

"Okay all the guys come this way" A male teacher shouted and they all began to gather around him.

"bye, Tohru-chan" Xisto waved which she waved back.

All the boys were placed on one track, the look in Kyo eyes was getting worse by the minute as many inched away from the crazy orange head.

The teacher himself tried not to sweat dropped and got out a blank gun, they all braced themselves.

The gun was shot and they ran.

Yuki and Kyo immediately took the lead with Xisto behind them, he got cheers from his fan club as he passed them and want to catch up with the speeding pair, creating more distance with him and the other none Zodiac people.

"I'm going to win!" Kyo laughed.

Yuki coughed. "Shut up"

"You know it's crazy that you're running so fast in a race like this right," A third voice said and they almost tripped over themselves when they saw who was beside them.

Xisto Valentine.

The guy seemed to be running like he taking a casual walk in the park.

"You two and your competitive edge is going to land one of you in the hospital some day, you know," Xisto said, smiling and Kyo glared, wondering how the guy was running their speed when nobody who wasn't a family member could and Yuki was wondering the same.

"How the hell, are you keeping up with us?" Kyo asked while Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"You mean the speed," Xisto said. "well while I was young, my parents hired a lot of tutors and one of them was a runner and let's just say, I'm quite famous in Poland" a complete lie but Yuki and Kyo didn't know that.

Suddenly Xisto started sweating after they reached a certain mark and he began to slow down.

To Yuki and Kyo it was understandable, after all even if Xisto could keep up, there was no way, he had to stamina to keep it up, after all, Xisto was just an ordinary person.

A rope came out of nowhere and Kyo who was in the lead tripped over it and slammed head first onto the floor.

Yuki slowed down, thankful that he just narrowly escaped that while Tohru went to check if Kyo was okay, Xisto wants to see what was happening and was following Yuki.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING, IDIOT! IT TOOK ME THIS MUCH EFFORT PASSING YUKI!" the enraged voice was no doubt Kyo who was pissed.

"if I didn't do that you wouldn't have stopped," another voice said, completely different from the rest and they all turned to find an extremely beautiful white haired teenager.

"Hatsu-san?"

At that moment, both Fanboy Xisto and fangirl Sarah were united as one.

Xisto managed to shut out, the fanboy and girl screams that were fighting hard to get out at the sight of his favourite character and asked. "You must be a Sohma, right?" reminding everyone he was still there.

Tohru, Kyo and Yuki both froze with a look that said, they had completely forgotten about him.

Meanwhile, Hatsuharu turned to him with a look of concentration and asked. "Have we met before?"

 _YOU TOO!?_

Yuki and Kyo stared at their cousin, they honestly thought it was just them and the family doctor who felt a sense of familiarity with the red head.

"No, we haven't," Xisto said and went to introduce himself. "My name is Xisto Valentine, nice to meet you and you?" he asked.

" Hatsuharu Sohma" Harsu replied, honestly surprised that they hadn't met before, he was sure they had met.

"Well, Hatsu-kun, what are you doing way out here?" Xisto asked, getting straight to the point.

"Well, I came on Sunday. I'm not sure how I got here...by the time I woke up, 3 days had mysteriously passed..." Hatsu replied.

"So in other words you got lost," Yuki said while Tohru went to help Kyo with his wound.

"Yuki-chan, who's that girl" Hatsu had been wondering for a while.

"Meet Tohru Honda." Yuki said and Hatsu politely introduced himself to her.

"So why are you here?" Kyo asked once he regained his dignity.

"For a duel" Hatsu replied like it was the simplest thing in the world and he wasn't going to take no for an answer.

"Do they do this often?" Xisto asked, once again reminding Yuki and Tohru he was still there and making them slightly nervous.

"Hey, Kyo I think-" Yuki was cut off when Hatsu head butted Kyo. "it's too late" while Xisto and Tohru started to sweat a bit.

"Stop stalling..." Hatsu eyes turned a darker shade and they were full of malice. "If you're a real man, let's fight little cat"

Black Hatsu.

Hell yes!

" **Time to die** "

"No don't die!" Tohru shouted while Xisto could only watch stunned speechless while he was squealing inwardly and resisted the urge to get Dark Hatsu autograph.

Kyo had begun fighting back and it became a martial arts fight while Tohru trying to stop the fight, Xisto pretty much began snapping photos, because who was he kidding, he was never going to see a fight like this again.

Yuki wanted to sweat drop at Xisto lack of concern before Hatsu came over and tried to seduce him which got Xisto taking pictures like crazy and also record the actual dialogue.

Because this was a Yaoi moment, damn it!

The fight only lasted a couple more minutes before Yuki finally collapsed and started coughing really bad which stopped the fight and Hatsu want to check on Yuki and covered Hatsu with his coat.

"Should I call a taxi?" Xisto asked, with concern.

"No" Hatsu replied, "he's currently unstable at the minute and would be difficult" remembering there was an outsider here.

"I want to help!" Tohru said, with conviction, she was willing to do anything.

Hatsu stared at Tohru.

"you're really cute so this might work"

"Huh?" Tohru said in confusion.

"if I'm going to transform, It might as well be somebody cute" and that was all Tohru got before she was pulled into a hug.

Hatsu just barely saw Xisto before smoke appeared.

 _SHIT!_ Kyo thought, again this guy was going to find out their secret for a second time.

Xisto eyes widened to see a cow where Hatsu used to be standing but before he could say anything, he was asked to help get Yuki on top of cow Hatsu.

# Shigure house#

Shigure was currently laughing his ass off at the sight of a cow in his living room accompanied Kyo, Tohru.

"Can someone tell me, why Harsu turned into a cow?" Xisto said, reminding everyone he was still here.

Shigure turned to Kyo with a look, that said, how did this happen again?

"I don't know why but I'm actually taking the whole transforming person better than I should, right now. Can someone please tell me what's going on?" Xisto asked with a smile.

Should they erase his memory again or tell him a lie?

It was a hard choice.

And scene!

Just how will things go from here and will they finally let him in on the Sohma family secret? I Highly doubt that but what will Xisto do, if they decide to 'erase' his memories again? Will he act like he did the first time or will he refuse to go back to square one? Review/Fav and follow!


	6. Chapter 6

Before I begin I just want to get out a message to a certain Winged, morn. I'm a Christian and what you said, sounded like brainwashing to me. I admit the whole zodiac plot of fruit Basket is not godly but it's not like there going right out and saying the Legend is correct, the Manga is based on a legend and it's called a legend for a reason, you idiot. Sure there are Manga's that have demonic traits to them but you completely cast away the Manga genres that are about school life and even sports that have absolutely nothing to do with magic powers or even the devil, tell me do you even know they exist?

And another thing about what you said about all Manga artists being Illuminati members was down right stupid. You just insulted a good portion of hard working Japanese people and some other people around the world, there is no way the cult is that large after all isn't it the most exclusive club for a reason? Think before you speak.

Not everything popular is demonic, take Christian singers like Mary Mary and kirk Franklin who always sing about God and how much they love him and want to praise him and inspire other Christian, are you saying their Illuminati members too?

You remind me of past classmates that we're always screaming 'illuminary Confirmed' at every little thing like headless chickens.

I find it humerus that you simply state your belief and hide behind a guest identity, truly you know how to hit and run, you coward.

To put it simply you either crazy or you've given Into the temptation of the bottle of Alcohol on the table.

There is no use talking to someone as brainwashed as you so if you have these thoughts, keep them to yourself and don't start insulting people based on your brainwashed ideas because you're bound to anger the wrong person some day.

I would love it if you don't vent on my story or any of my stories ever again, unlike you I looked passed the ungodly plot and actually found the Manga to be enjoyable like the millions of people our there.

So stop acting like an immature brat, if you want to state your belief make sure all your facts are correct and be ready to defend yourself because what you wrote was pitiful and downright childish that educated people like me would look down upon, I'm trying to create something that people will enjoy.

On a lighter note, here is Chapter 8, enjoy!

I do own fruit Basket.

Enjoy!

" It's a magic trick?" Xisto asked in confusion, he had spent a good ten minutes listening to Shigure spout lies. "So this cow isn't really Hatsu-kun?" pointing at the cow in the corner of the room while Yuki was successful put on the coach, Kyo had managed to keep his face natural despite the lies that we're coming out of the house owners mouth.

" Yea, it simply amazing isn't it," Shigure said. " All members of this house are required to learn this technique. It's a family tradition and we all have our own animal to switch out with"

"That's so cool!" Xisto exclaimed with an excited gleam " Kyo must switch out with a cat and Yuki a mouse, right?"

T-that's actually corrected. Everyone thought with disbelief.

"Xisto-san, how did you know that?" Shigure asked, truly interested.

"Well, I kind of thought about it when Kyo-kun was hissing and glaring at Yuki-kun. It sounded very much like the sound a cat and for Yuki, I looked at his face and I remembered how I thought he resembled a mouse, Weak and gentle In nature the first time I saw him" Xisto said and Shigure was shocked by Xisto deduction.

The red head was sharp, dangerously sharp.

"Well I need to make a phone call to the family doctor about Yuki," Shigure said, _and about you as well_ went unsaid as he glanced over to Kyo with a look that said "Make sure, he doesn't leave" before disappearing down the hallway.

ch 6: Getting my memory 'back'

" You know, I should go home now, my parents won't be happy to hear, I failed the endurance test," Xisto said getting up. "It's better to face the music now than later"

Both Tohru and Kyo exchanged worried graces, Xisto couldn't leave before Hatori got here.

Just than Hatsu transformed back into human form, completely naked.

"Xisto-san, come with me to find some clothes," Hatsu said, grabbing Xisto hand and practically leading him all around the house in search of clothes.

Never had Kyo being so thankful for Hatsu while Tohru came back with a cold ice pack for Yuki.

Shigure came back in and noticed both Hatsu and Xisto were missing.

"So how did it go?" Tohru asked.

" Well once he got over the shock of Xisto finding out a second time, he finally decided to head back over here." Shigure said in a happy tone of voice.

 _What do you mean 'finally'?_ Kyo thought, eyes narrowing at the innocent smile.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Tohru want to answer to find Hatori standing at the door looking annoyed for some reason.

"Hello Hatori-san," Tohru said, respectful as always.

Hatori frowned lessened a bit after seeing Tohru before coming in and his eyes landed on the sleeping flushed form of Yuki.

He ignored Shigure completely and went to his patient.

He promptly examined him before subscribing medicine for Yuki before focusing on the real problem

Xisto Valentine.

A boy he had already mind wiped the first time around and not even three months afterwards, the boy found out the family secret again simply because Hatsu didn't care about exposing his secret to help Yuki.

Noble but it caused problems and those problems fell on him.

This time not only will he erase the boy memory but he will implant a suggestion that would make sure he stayed away from Yuki and the others for good.

"Where is the boy?" Hatori asked.

"Kyo room looking for clothes for Hatsu," Shigure said and Kyo eyes widened hearing they were looking through his clothes to put on Hatsu body, it took all his willpower not to run and scream bloody murder.

Hatori immediately made his way up to Kyo room which Tohru kindly pointed out and found the redhead teen at the doorway looking at Hatsu who decided to wear the original clothing in the story line.

" Hey Hatsu-kun, can I have your autograph?" Xisto asked in awe but before Hatsu could say anything he noticed Hatori approach the doorway and know what was to come.

It happened too fast, all Xisto saw were two big hands before his vision went black.

"You will forget everything that has happened today. You will forget about Yuki and the others and you will stay away from them permanently" Hatori whispered in Xisto right ear and sent more power to his brain to make the suggestion stick.

Xisto finally collapsed and Hatsu helped Xisto onto Kyo bed, after all he need to wake up and go home by himself. It would be less suspicious.

Hatori and Hatsu left the room to let the hypnotism set in.

Meanwhile in Xisto mind he was contemplating on what to do, it was too easy to destroy Hatori mind control after all the Serpent was a god compared to a puny 'dragon' in the mind arts.

He was wondering what he should do now, there was no way in hell he was going to obey the suggestion, he was not going back to square one and be allowed to never advance ever again.

And what's to stop them from pulling this off every time he clued into the family secret after all to them he's just an ordinary person, an outsider who they could get rid of.

He had to show them he was slightly more special than that but not special enough that he would attract attention like Tohru.

It was time to act.

Hatori sat down to drink tea since Shigure had pulled him from his work so now he was determined to get his work finished over here, he ignored Shigure who was hovering around like a fly.

Hatsu was clothed and telling Tohru about how he fell in love with Yuki while Kyo went to sulk in the corner.

They saw a familiar red head who was looking around surprised at his surrounding.

" Tohru-chan found you passed out near our house so she brought you here," Shigure said, spinning a believable lie out of thin air like a true master.

Hatori was watching Xisto very carefully as he appeared apologetic, after all it was beneficial to keep an eye on people who were exposed to such high levels of hypnosis.

" I'm so sorry for the trouble. I must have caused" Xisto said, bowing, there was no hint of familiarity that was in his speech a couple of hours ago and Tohru refused to let herself fall into despair by being treated like a stranger again, Kyo was making his way towards her.

" It's no problem at all" Shigure opening up a fan, fanning himself and shooting a dazzling smile.

" It's no problem at all," Hatsu said eating a slice of toast ignoring Kyo death glare that said "Get the hell out"

" Is that so?" Xisto said, once again giving them a smile that said he was truly sorry. " Well, look at the time, I need to be home in time for dinner, my parents would be worried sick" with that he began to walk towards the door but when he touched the door handle, he froze.

"Is there something wrong Xisto-san?" Shigure asked seeing Xisto frozen like a statue.

Xisto hand went to his head an action that didn't go unnoticed before it was down again and Xisto turned around and gave another apologetic look and said. " I almost forgot something" Yuki had managed to swim back to consciousness.

"Oh?" Shigure said with interest.

Xisto dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a pack of gummy worms.

"Hatori-san, can you give these to Momiji-kun for me. Can you tell him, I kept my promise" and with that he left leaving a stunned group behind.

It wasn't until Xisto was quite a distance away that they all realised what just happened.

 _Xisto had regained his memory._

And scene!

Just would happen next? Review and follow! I'll check this chapter later.


	7. Chapter 7

Here is chapter 7

I do not own Fruit Basket.

Enjoy!

His hypnosis didn't work.

For some reason, instead of locking the subject memory away and making sure he won't interfere with the family.

It had brought the hidden memories back.

How was that possible?

He refused to think his power had failed on him so that meant Xisto wasn't just a normal person after all, that meant that there was something different about Xisto that was powerful enough to cancel his hypnosis.

But he couldn't just ask the boy.

Hatori was lost in thought, he could barely do his work, after the revelation that one of his subjects had regained their memory and now know the family secret, every attempt he had made to see the red head and possible try again, had failed since he had no genuine reason to see the boy as far at the gatekeeper was concerned.

"Hey, Hatori what are you thinking so hard about?" A familiar, happy go lucky voice said and Hatori didn't need to turn around to know it was Momiji, he sighed.

"Hey, Hatori what's wrong? All the adults have gone quiet and even Kyoko and Yuki aren't saying anything!" Momiji exclaimed, crying at being kept from a secret.

Hatori drowned out Momiji wails and remembered the gummy worms in his pocket and gave them to Momiji. "Here" he put it his head.

Momiji stopped crying and looked up to find a pack of gummy worms, his expression immediately changed into a one of joy.

"Tell Tohru-chan, thank you for the gummy worms!" Momiji beamed as he tucked in.

"Oh, there not from Tohru-chan. There from Xisto-san, he kept his promise" Hatori said.

Now it was Momiji turn to stare into space.

Ch 7: Valentine's day.

"Please take this, Xisto-kun," a second-year classmate said, holding a box of chocolate in her hand, this was the sixth time this morning.

"Of course, Princess. I'll gladly take it since you put so much love into it" Xisto said, winking and taking the box of chocolate while the girl blushed red before getting dragged off by her friend, for details.

 _ **DIE!**_

Xisto ignored the heated glares he was getting from a certain population and jealous looks as he put the box of chocolate in with the rest and went to his locker but when he opened it a mountain full of chocolate poured out of it.

Somewhere even dumped in a nearby trash can.

"Wow, now that's what I'm talking about," Arisa said, having seen the whole spectacle.

"As expected of a guy who has a fan club that rivals Yuki," Masal said, eyeing the chocolate in his locker like a hawk. "I would gladly help you finish these, Xisto-kun" with a certain gleam in her eyes and Xisto sweat dropped.

Yuki was shooting him uncertain looks while Tohru was trying to reassure Yuki that he wouldn't tell the family secret.

Just then, Kyo came over to them and when he reached Yuki, he swung a fist out just barely missing Yuki.

"What was that all about?" Xisto asked, having already known the answer.

"Don't know but he's not bothering to hide his hate this morning. I wonder what happened?" Arisa said, shrugging.

"Let's get to class before the bells, rings," Yuki said and they all nodded and went to class.

Xisto sat down at his usual seat, he ignored Kyo glare from far away before he got interrupted by one of their classmates coming over and giving him some chocolate and he pretty much went white after that with the thought of seeing Kagura and pretty much tried to leg it but was stopped by their teacher.

"Damn you!" Kyo shouted, rubbing his sore face.

"Is that how you talk to your teacher?" The sensei said, getting out a packet that said 'Let's die our hair' "I'm always ready to die your hair black"

"Xisto-kun," Tohru said, getting his attention and he beamed.

"Yes, Tohru-chan?" Xisto asked, having a good guess of where this is going.

"Please take this chocolate," Tohru said, all flustered.

Xisto glanced at both Yuki and Kyo and said loud enough for them to here. "Why of COURSE TOHRU-CHAN. I would gladly take your CHOCOLATE" getting a satisfied reaction from both of them as he took the chocolate from Tohru hands and promised to eat it later.

#After school#

Kyo didn't look so good, he looked like he was ready to bolt at any chance.

"Don't worry, Kyo-kun. Valentine's day is the most amazing day of the year" Xisto said, with passion while the rest sweat dropped.

Kyo saw Kagura and froze.

He bolted and she ran after him.

"SHE CAME!"

"LLLLLOOOOVVVVVVEEEEEE!"

# 5 minutes later#

Kyo was unconscious in Kagura arms.

"Have we met before?" Kagura asked, now realising Xisto was there as well.

"No, are you a Sohma?" Xisto asked, both Tohru and Yuki exchanged looks, so Kagura too felt like she know Xisto.

"That's right, I'm Kagura Sohma. Nice to meet you" Kagura said, bowing politely and he bowed back.

"Nice to meet you Kagura, you wouldn't happen to be a boar would you?" Xisto asked making them all freeze in their tracks.

Kagura turned slowly to the others and was shocked when they both nodded their heads, cautiously though and she smiled and said. "Yes, how did you know?"

"It the only animal that fits with your personality" Xisto said, before dragging his huge bag full of chocolates behind him. "Well I'll see you guys later, Kagura-chan, you and Kyo-kun make an adorable couple" and just like that Xisto was in Kagura good books while the other two sweat dropped.

#Home#

Xisto got home and went down into the incinerator, he looked at the bag with cold eyes and throw it into the flames.

He watched the chocolate burn before going back upstairs.

Snakes can't eat chocolate.

#A couple of days later#

Shigure had decided to pay Hatori a visit.

"Hi Hatori, here's some valentine chocolate from me" Shigure beamed, with love in his eyes.

Hatori slammed the door in his face.

"I'm sorry, this is from Tohru-chan" Shigure, whimpered, tears rolling down his face. "Please let me in."

 _Idiot._ Hatori thought as he let Shigure in and took the chocolate from his hands. "This is actually quite a good quality" he confessed looking at the brand knowing it quite expensive."The rest got these too?" he asked.

"Of course, Tohru-chan got chocolate for everybody," Shigure said, with joy, fanning himself and Hatori had the sudden urge to walk away and pretend Shigure wasn't in his house.

"So what did you come to talk about, don't tell it's about how you're using that Tohru-chan girl?" Hatori said, not really caring while Shigure looked like someone just stabbed him in the back.

"I'm not using her! I'm just making use of her talent to sooth people problems." Shigure said, sounding honestly offended. "Did you know, I said something that I shouldn't have and Kyo ran out of the door, Tohru went after him and when they came back it was like the whole occurrence never happened?"

"You know, you must stop with meddling with people lives," Hatori said.

"I'm not a meddler" Shigure plainly denied.

Hatori sighed and asked. "So what is your second topic that you graced me with today," he said in disdain.

"Well since you're dying to know," Shigure said, striking a pose. "It's about Xisto Valentine" at the mention of Xisto, Hatori suddenly didn't look so bored anymore. "Do you remember him?"

"Of course, I'll remember the one person who managed to shake my hypnotise off," Hatori said, sounding annoyed. "I haven't had an opportunity to grab the boy and make sure he doesn't open his mouth and tell a living soul. I have a feeling that my hypnosis will no longer work on the boy"

"Really? That's interesting" Shigure said, it was as was as he thought. " Hatori, I want you to answer honestly. When you first met him, did you feel like you know him from somewhere?"

"I'll be lying if I said, I didn't, but things like that happens. People can feel like they've met somebody before, but it's actually the first time they have actually met" Hatori said, not getting what Shigure was getting at.

"I would have thought so too if it wasn't for the fact both Kyo and Yuki felt like they know him too when they met him for the first time, even Hatsu felt like he had met the redhead," Shigure said, after investigating further. "I'm willing to bet if all of the Sohma met Xisto, they would say the same thing."

"So what are you saying?" Hatori asked, knowing where thus going.

"Don't you find it odd, that it seemed only this family feels a strong sense of Déjà vu whenever we meet the red head?" Shigure asked, " Even though if we search our memories, we would find we truly have never met before?" meeting Hatori critically eye.

"So what you're saying is that our strong Déjà vu is actually coming from our animal spirits?" Hatori said.

"Well it's the only thing that makes sense, I've never felt so confused before whenever I look at the red head. I'm sure you've felt a kind of unease and even sometimes I swear I was going to let out a hostile growl when I turn towards him." Shigure confessed, he really did feel like sometimes biting the red head, head off.

"That's a very extreme reaction," Hatori said, in shock, now that he thought back to his short encounters with the red head did he ever feel hostile towards him?

The encounters were too quick to judge what he was feeling.

"The redhead raises questionable feelings in me that I didn't even know I had," Shigure said, truly disturbed.

"And you think all of this is connects to your animal spirit?" Hatori asked. "How do you even know the rest would have the same reaction to Xisto? and if It does end up being related to the Zodiac animals, what was Xisto at that time? As far as we know, it was just god and us. Was Xisto a plant? I highly doubt it, when he saw Momiji transforming, he looked horrified, that is not the reaction of someone who know the family secret even if Xisto was somehow involved, I highly doubt he even has any memories of that time unlike us. Xisto is completely normal and has absolutely no connection to the Sohma house what's so ever"

"Your right, he doesn't. I checked, the Valentines are not even a distant cousin of the Sohma." Shigure sighed. "but then why do I feel so hostile towards the red head whenever I see him especially when he's close to Tohru-chan? I know for a fact that I don't love her, she cute and adorable and any guy would be lucky to have her, but I just can't see her as my wife."

Hatori nodded, Tohru was more like a mother than a wife. "That and you'll be a terrible husband" he injected in and it was like something stabbed Shigure in the heart.

" I'm not that bad!" Shigure exclaimed, hysterical.

"Yes, you are. You're lazy, you don't do your work on purpose, you drive your editor into thinking about suicide. Your basically the worst kind of adult" Hatori said, finishing Shigure off as he laid on the floor motionless. "Anyway, go and see Akito. He would clear all your confused thoughts" he said.

Shigure got up and the bright smile suddenly dimmed, it was not a happy thing to see Akito, everyone practically feared the day where they would have to visit the head of house because of how brutal his tongue was that reduced strong grown men into crying sobs.

Only Shigure wasn't that affected by Akito so he would usually talk to him on the other family members behalf.

"Okay, I'll go. I need to wish Akito a happy valentine day" Shigure said, much more mellow and bracing himself for the confrontation while Hatori just nodded, having stopped being affected so strongly by the head of house years ago.

Shigure walked out of the house and into the main house to find it dark and a figure sitting in the middle.

"Akio, you are the most important thing in the world"

And scene!

Sorry I haven't updated for a while, my life is hectic and I have less and less time to write up a new chapter so sorry for all those people that want me to update: God Gift To You (Writers block), Raised in Snow (writers block also and The Sold Ackerman) and I'm just getting my juices flowing for The Adventures of Elf Jellal. Next chapter it's a new year and Hatsu and Momiji come to the school!


	8. Chapter 8

I'm slowly coming out of my writers block, yay!

I do not own Fruit Basket.

Enjoy!

Spring has come, signalling a new school year.

"The new freshmen are so cute!" Tohru said, it was hard to believe that she was that small just a year ago.

"Yes they certainly are" Xisto said, appearing from behind Tohru and startling her, he had already gotten ten girls phone numbers and looking quite proud of himself. Over the break, he had grown quite a bit taller, making him on par with Arisa in terms of height. "They were all so very cute"

"As usual, this guy is picking up girls even among the freshmen" Kyo tched, doesn't this guy have boundaries?

"Kyo and Arisa-chan, you two should go and see the school entrance exam" Tohru suggested.

" **Annoying** ," They both said.

"Well, I'll be going" Xisto said, "People to see, girls to add to my fan club, people to outshine!" and with that he was gone, leaving the rest staring at his back in wonder.

"U-Um, excuse me, Sempai," A freshmen girl said, to the current second year, she thought was the student president. "I've lost the student handbook"

"Ah...why are you asking me?" The 'president' said.

"Ah, how come...?" The girl said, she was pretty sure, he was the president, wasn't he?

"Do you remember where you lost it?" another male voice said, coming from behind, "Let's go and find it together"

And with that Yuki made his appearance.

"Can you give me your name and class first?" Yuki asked, unaware of the reaction that would come from his words.

Instantly the surrounding girls in the area turned into wolves as they eyed their steak.

"I'M ARIMOTO SATOMI, 15 YEARS OLD! MY STAR SIGN IS SCORPIO, MY BLOOD TYPE IS B, MY FAVIOURITE HOBBY IS HANDCRAFT AND MY LOVELY LONG LEGS ARE MY MOST ATTRACTIVE FEATURE!" One girl shouted, setting off a chain of different girls introducing themselves to 'Prince' Yuki and making the heavily transition into becoming a fan girl.

"I envy you but we can't escape, Sohma..." The 'president' said, with a sweat dropped as a whole bunch of girls blocked the only exist.

"Need some help?" Another male voice said and Yuki immediately bristled inside as he recognised the voice.

Xisto Valentine.

Xisto stood walked towards Yuki and the crowd of girls who eyes immediately grow larger when they saw him.

"Oh, my, god. He's so pretty" Some said.

"I'm glad a chose this school" another muttered.

"I wonder if he has a girlfriend?" Another asked.

"Ladies" Xisto said, in a silky tone to get their attention. "I'm sure you lovely ladies would love to spend some time with me so I can get to know my cute, little freshman better. My name is Xisto" he gave them a wink and he was immediately surrounded by girls from all sides who had huge hearts in their eyes while he gestured to Yuki and the 'president' 'Mission Accomplished'.

They both sweat dropped.

"It's good that he helped us" The 'president' began.

"But why do I feel like I've been used?"

Yuki couldn't help but feel the same way.

ch 8: A new school year, New arrivals and the hatred towards God.

"Hey..look! Look!" One freshman said to another and Kyo ears were on high alert along with Xisto's.

"That girls, isn't she cute?"

The freshman were talking about Tohru.

"Yeah..she's cute, but why is she staring off into space?" Another freshman asked.

"That is what you call a dumb beauty" The other said, smiling.

"She never resists?" The other asked. "unlike the girls who have other ideas? If what you say is true than she would believe anything?" it was clear that they were talking about forcing Tohru into sex.

"Let's go tal-" The other was cut off by Kyo going to Tohru and sending out a warning vibe to the two and glaring at them.

They quickly backed off, only to bump into someone, it was defiantly a guy and a pretty tall one at that.

"Um...sorry" One of the freshman said and looked up to come face to face with one of the most beautiful males he had ever seen.

 _DAM IT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH THIS WORLD!?_ One thought.

 _DIE!_ The other thought.

The male was obviously wearing a second year, uniform.

"You know, you both disgust me" Xisto said, loud enough for the surrounding people to hear. "All because you found a girl cute doesn't mean you can force you needs on her. You make it sound like every female is just a toy for you to have pleasure with, when they are all unique and need to be treasured. The fact that you don't see that and use woman, mean's your both trash" and just like that, Xisto had risen in the eyes of the female populations as he walked away from the two stunned freshmen before they found themselves jumped by a good number of females who wanted to 're-educate' them.

"Has anyone ever told you, your evil?" Kyo asked, as Xisto approached the two while Tohru eyes ignored the two males that were currently getting beating up by a group of females in the background.

"I'm not evil" Xisto said, sounding honestly offended, some of his true personality leaked out a bit but not enough to leave a crack in the mask he wore.

"TOHRU!" A happy go lucky voice said and they all turned around to see Momiji walking towards them in the girls school uniform but instead of a skirt, he wore shorts.

"Momiji! You.."

Kyo swung hard and fast at Momiji head and the bunny loving family member was down.

"YOU IDIOT!" Kyo yelled and Tohru noticed Xisto had gotten out his phone but before she could open her mouth, to ask why, another person voice made its self known.

"How are you?" Hatsu asked, making his appearance in his glory in the school's uniform and Xisto started snapping pictures, of course Hatsu noticed instantly and turned to the red head and said. "How come every time, I see you. You always have your phone out taking pictures?" he asked

"Because your awesome" Xisto said, simply while Kyo looked like someone had just feed him Leek.

"Thank you for the candy" Momiji said, having recovered and wondering if the red head had anymore.

"Do you want a lollipop?" Xisto asked, revealing a giant coke flavour lollipop from his pocket, having prepared for this day and Momiji looked at him like he was his new best friend and took the lollipop with eagerness.

"Can someone please tell me, why he's in a girl uniform!?" Kyo said, tired of being ignored.

"Does it matter?" Hatsu said. "He looks nice wearing it"

"I look nice" Momiji repeated, cheerfully.

"Yes, you do" Tohru agreed.

"Looking nice and looking shameful are two different things" Kyo mumbled.

Hatsu suddenly froze, having spotted the man of his dreams and got around a confused Tohru in a very weird way.

"So it's true," Yuki said, approaching the group with a sigh. "Momiji why are you dressed like that?" he asked.

"Yuki have you finished all your duties?" Tohru asked while Xisto took some pictures of Hatsu and Yuki in the background.

Yuki tried his best to ignore the blinding flashes of light and the clicking sounds from a certain red head and said. "No, I haven't finished yet. I only stopped by because I was coming here anyway"

"oh, how tiring" Momiji said.

"If you think, I'm tired than don't give me anymore trouble" Yuki said, looking like he had aged quiet a lot in a couple of minutes.

"Momiji, Hatsu-Haru, what do you think of this school?" Tohru asked, with a smile.

"Hm" was Hatsu reply.

"Listen to me!" Momiji shouted cheerfully. "They tell me not to show off in school! They say that people who show off have lots of girls chasing them! So I've decided to the be the 'calm and silent' type at school!"

"'COOL AND SILENT'!? LOOK AT YOU, IS THIS WHAT YOU CALL 'COOL AND SILENT'!?" Kyo exclaimed.

"What's wrong with having lots of girl's chasing after you?" Xisto asked before he continued. "Any man should be filled with pride to be looked up to by the female population as icons!"

 _This guy..._ All the guys thought with a sweat drop, Yuki and Kyo remembered their experience with fan girls in the past and paled.

"SECOND YEAR CLASS D STUDENT SOHMA KYO! YOUR ORANGE HAIR IS REALLY GETTING ON MY NERVES!" a voice blasted from out of nowhere. "A MALE STUDENT WEARING A GIRL UNIFORM IS RIDICULOUSLY OUTRAGEOUS! TEACHERS CAN LET YOU OFF BUT I WON'T AND DON'T THINK I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT YOU! THE INFAMOUS PLAY BOY XISTO VALENTINE! WHAT IS WITH THAT RED HAIR!? I, THE STUDENT COUNCIL PRESIDENT OF THIS SCHOOL! TAKEI MATOKO! ALSO KNOWN AS THE SCHOOL PROTECTION SQUAD, OBJECT!"

The speaker finally revealed himself with two other student who looked like they were forced to come along and clapped from behind.

"Great another weirdo," Hatsu said.

"SERIOUSLY! SCHOOL JUST STARTED AND ALREADY THERE ARE SO MANY KIDS WITH PROBLEMS!" The true president exclaimed, turning to Hatsu first. "YOU ARE SOHMA HATSUHARU AREN'T YOU!? WHY IS YOUR HAIR WHITE!? AND YOUR WEARING SO MUCH JEWELRY AS THOUGH THE RULES ARE NOTHING!"

"President...his hair is natural white" Yuki objected and the guy himself sported a blush at seeing Yuki.

"YOUR IN A GREAT MOOD! BUT YOU SAY HIS HAIR IS NATURALLY WHITE!? WASN'T IT BLACK AT BIRTH!"The president fought back.

"It's defiantly naturally white" Yuki insisted.

"I DON'T BELIEVE IT! IMPOSSIBLE!" The president yelled. "AND WHAT ABOUT YOUR CLOTHES?" turning to Momiji. "THAT CAN'T BE NATURAL TOO! SOHMA MOMIJI! YOU'RE A BOY, DON'T YOU HAVE ANY PRIDE!? STARTING FROM TODAY, YOU HAVE STEPPED INTO THE WRONG PATH OF LIFE!" causing anger to rise in Hatsu as Momiji started tearing up.

The president turned to Xisto last and yelled. "AND WHY DID YOU KEEP SUCH AN EYE CATCHING HAIR COLOUR! DO YOU KNOW YOU LOOK LIKE A DELINQUENT!? CHANGE THAT HAIR BACK TO WHAT IT WAS BEFORE AND BECOME A PROPER MEMBER OF SOCIETY!"

"But president" Xisto began, sweat dropping. "This is my natural hair colour also. I got my hair from my mother"

"I CALL BULL! ON THAT STATEMENT!" The president yelled and Hatsu control finally snapped.

" **Your annoying** " Hatsu said, in a voice different tone from what he, previous had. "Stop shouting demands! Your voice is very irritating!"

Both male Xisto and female Sarah reunited once again to shear another wonderful moment.

Black Hatsu had arrived,

" **Why** **aren't you talking than god!?** " Hatsu asked, shaking the president until he was ready to pass out. " **Say something!** "

"PRESIDENT!" Both of his underlings shouted.

It was at this point, Xisto started recording the conversation while going off in his own world, there was no real story development here so he would have to skip it.

Finally it was the part when Tohru separated from the group and Xisto instantly made up some excuse to leave the other family member's alone, after all it was Sohma matters that they were discussion and he was an 'outsider'.

Meanwhile Tohru froze when she saw none other than Akito Sohma, the head of the family seemingly admiring the view before he saw her and started walking towards her.

"AK-AKITO...san" Tohru stuttered, remembering the person she saw coming out of the window and in that brief moment their eyes met.

"...Yes, Honda Tohru-san" Akito said, having just remembered her name.

Tohru was shocked and immediately went into stuttering polite mode. "NICE TO MEET YOU!"

 _IT REALLY IS AKITO-SAN! Why is Akito at the school...? Is it impolite to meet under these circumstances!? I'm really surprised he's so young. He's so stunningly handsome and compatible to Yuki-kun._ Tohru thought before she realised his eyes were exactly the same as Hatori-san eyes.

Akito laughed at Tohru actions. "You're really well mannered and you're a kind girl as well! you're really cute!" he said.

"You...You're overstating!" Tohru stuttered.

"Don't fret. You're really cute" Akito said, reminding Tohru strongly of Xisto. "Sorry I didn't talk with you the last time when you went to the old house. It's because I'm afraid of strangers...you wouldn't be mad right?" he said.

"No..No, how could I!?" Tohru said she had never felt such a way about another person.

"Great.. than...Now, I will introduce myself" Akito said, "I'm the head of the Sohma family, Akito. Nice to meet you"

"Yes, nice to meet you too" Tohru said, thinking Akito was unexpectedly kind and friendly towards her until that all shattered once she saw Akito true eyes that shone with hatred.

For her.

The conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Yuki, as soon as he saw Akito, he felt feelings that he hadn't felt in a long time and Akito words know where to hit hard.

Without his knowledge, he began to shut down just like when he was a child.

Tohru saw the expression of helplessness on Yuki face and her body moved without her mind and pushed Akito away before she even realised what she was doing.

"Sorry..It's almost time for us to go to class" Tohru made up an excuse on the spot to get out of the awkward situation she had landed herself in. "The teacher will be mad"

"..is that so" Akito said, backing off from Yuki. "Then I must return to Shigure and the other's as well than...or else they will worry about me"

Yuki said, nothing and refused to make eye contact with the man who brought out such dark emotions in him with just a few words.

"Yuki, enjoy your high school life!" Akito said,

"And I do hope, you'll visit me"

It was said, like he was asking Yuki to get inside a chamber full of toxic gas.

Akito continued walking down the path until he sensed someone watching him and turned around to find none of other than Kyo glaring at him.

Their eyes met.

It was then all the members of the Sohma house inside the building and around felt the strong killing intent.

Towards God.

The hatred that Kyo extruded was nothing like the feeling that swept over Akito and Kyo felt sick, Yuki felt a hint of fear, Hatsu stood up trying to locate the source while Momiji dropped his candy and started crying.

Akito eyes quickly wiped around trying to find the source but as soon as he tried to locate it, the feeling disappeared leaving unease.

 _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?_ All the Sohma inside the building and around thought, it seemed only they could feel it, since people that weren't a Sohma acted as if they hadn't even noticed such a feeling.

Akito having given up on the search since he couldn't seem to locate the source no matter how hard he tried, walked down the path a bit more cautious.

Nobody had notice the red head who was looking at him from a distant building, his face was blank and his eyes were nothing but cold.

The eyes of a serpent.

And scene.

I think, I'm slowly getting out of my writer's block, originally I planned for this chapter to be Akito and Xisto finally meeting face to face and ending it there but I think this ending is much better, it delivers a sense of mysterious and how will the rest of the family react to the fact that apparently someone holds so a lot of hatred towards God? when God himself doesn't remember him doing anything to cause such a strong reaction? Review/Fav and follow!


	9. Chapter 9

I do not own Fruit Basket.

Enjoy!

"Kill intent?" Hatori said, pretty much in shock. He had to make sure what he heard from Shigure was correct. "Towards Akito?"

"Yes, the very same" Shigure said, "Honestly, I was shocked as you to hear such a thing from Yuki, Kyo would never come to me for such things so I wouldn't have known without Yuki saying so since Akito himself is quiet about it."

"Are you sure it was killing intent and directed at Akito?" Hatori asked, unable to believe it. "And you say, only the members of the Sohma could feel it?"

Shigure sighed and said. "I wouldn't have believed it either if not for the fact, Yuki and Kyo seemed to be still shaken up by the event even though they were good at hiding it."

"So what you're saying is that someone" Hatori began. "Not only let out strong killing intent but they have a grudge against Akito" he finished.

"And I don't think it's Akito personally," Shigure said. "I think it was anger towards god, himself" knowing what he was saying, was something that would never cross any of their minds in a million years.

Hatori frowned and said. "Are you saying that someone not only holds a grudge for Akito but also knows the family secret? Impossible. I made sure to wipe the memories of all who have found out"

"Yes, but what if. They kept their knowledge hidden" Shigure suggested. "Well enough that they could act completely normal when faced with one of us?" he asked as Hatori eyes went wide.

" That would take a lot of mental power to pull something like that off," Hatori said, he had never come across such a mind. "Does a person like that even exist?" he asked.

"Believe, me, Hatori," Shigure said, fanning himself.

"Not only does that person exist but they go to the same school as Yuki and the others"

ch 8: The Missing Coat.

"The serpent anger?" Xisto mother asked in a cold tone, looking at her husband.

The man himself looked as puzzled before he said. " I've never encountered god before so I have no idea, how the serpent would have responded to seeing god. However It doesn't surprise me that, the serpent reacted in such a way"

"I'm not surprised either" Xisto said, in his Serpent form, he had yellow and green scales all over his long body, his eyes were small but very sharp and his two front teeth were very noticeable as they were dagger like in nature, he didn't look like the cute and harmless animal like the rest of the Zodiac, he looked downright deadly. "However I never expected the emotion to be so strong, it caught me by surprise and by the time, I finally got it under control, not only did the Sohma notice the intent but God also. They are no doubt trying to find the source"

"And will they suspect you?" His father asked, picking his son up without fear and Xisto wrapped his body around the man arm with no intent to attack.

"I highly doubt it" Xisto said, "I've established myself as a womanizer and a bit of a fool. I highly doubt, they would expect such a strong intent from some like me. I should be the furthest thing from their minds. They would suspect the teachers first since there are less in number and it's easier to check through all of their minds. I think to throw off the trail just in case, I will have a teacher take the fall for me"

Both of his parents nodded, not at all ashamed of pushing the suspicion onto somebody else, in fact, they were quiet proud, their son would no doubt become a wonderful head of the clan.

Suddenly Xisto started glowing and his father put him down onto the carpet, not a second later, there was a puff of smoke and where the serpent once was, stood a naked almost six foot male with red hair as he scratched the back of his head.

He shook of the discomfort of being in Human form, in animal form, he felt freer and more alive, he went to put on his school uniform and his mother helped him do his tie, he could never it right.

"Goodbye son," His father said, seeing him ready to leave.

"Have a good day at school." His mother said.

He turned back to them and said. "I will" with that, he put on his mask and resumed the womaniser persona that he had portrayed onto now and walked past the other buildings in the Valentine compound and the gates opened for him.

Immediately a black car pulled up and a man in came out and said. "Young Master, Valentine" and he opened the door and Xisto got in.

"Make sure to park somewhere, people won't see you" Xisto said, he didn't want the whole school knowing he was rich.

"As you wish, Young Master," The driver said.

# 7 hours later#

Xisto breathed of relief, the school day was over and the weather didn't really look good, luckily he had brought an umbrella.

"Xisto-kun," a girl said and he looked up and put on a smile and asked. "Yes, princess" which made most of the guys in the class roll their eyes.

" I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me and some of my friends" The girl had dark chestnut colour hair and brown eyes.

"I was going to go with Tohru-chan since she invited me but I can't refuse such lovely ladies" Xisto said while the girl herself eyes went wide, wondering since when did she agree to such a thing. "Sorry Tohru-chan. I know I said, I would help you, study but can we schedule next time?" he asked.

"U-um sure" Tohru said, noticing how everyone was looking at her and a bunch of girls behind Xisto were glaring at her, daring her to say no until they felt invisible hands wash over them along with a certain witch looking there way and cowered.

"Thanks, Tohru-chan" Xisto said, as he got up from his seat. "Let me just text my parent to let them know, I'm going out with some friends so they should expect me home, later." he said, taking out his phone and texting the family chauffeur to let him know, to pick him up later before turning to the group of giggling girls. "Shall we?" he asked and was immediately accompanied out of the building while Kyo felt like he someone had spun him a hundred times because he felt sick, just seeing the rain pour down.

#Outside#

Everyone guy, Xisto walked passed was understandable angry.

There was six girls and only one guy amongst them.

 _Lucky._ The guys thought, all of the girls were cute too and the fact that the male was good looking also rose the levels of anger to new heights.

"So where are we going?" Xisto asked.

"First were going to go karaoke" a girl with pink highlights said. "We split the bill between the seven of us" and they all agreed.

They walked into a building that had the biggest and most flashest outside appearance on the whole block, it hurt Xisto eyes to look at it before he was dragged inside by the girls. They were immediately met with an empty looking reputation as if all the money had been spent on making sure the outside was flashy.

Talk about deception.

"Um, excuse me" one of the girls said, approaching the counter to meet an old lady who was busy reading the newspaper and smoking at the same time, the woman just glanced at them before going back to his newspaper.

"Got money?" The woman asked with a puff of her cigarette not bothering to look at them.

"yes, mama," They all said and the woman said.

"Then pick a room. There will be a bell to ring if you want anything" she said and they got the feeling that was the end of the conversation.

"What a hag" one of the girl's whispered as they want to pick a room.

"Come on guys, she probably had a hard day," Xisto said.

"It's true what they say, you really are too nice" one girl said, quiet enough for normal people to not hear but his sensitive ears picked up.

With that one comment, he became suspicious.

They found a room that was big enough to fit ten people, already there was three trays of biscuits and even beer.

"Hey guys, we've got beer!" one girl shouted. "So who wants to take the first sip?" she asked. "Xisto-kun, how about you?"

Xisto looked surprised and said. "I'm sorry but my parents would know instantly if I've being drinking. They would have killed me" getting sour looks from all of them.

"Well, I'll do it" Another girl, opening the bar and chugging it down, like a woman thirty for water while the rest cheered her on.

"Amazing" Xisto clapped, the girl was only a little bit drunk showing her experience in alcohol.

The girl bowed and asked. "So who wants' to go first at trying their hands on the karaoke machine?"

They all took it in turns to sing, some were very off key and made the other cringe but it was fun and when it came to Xisto turn, he did not disappoint, his voice was like an angel.

Little did they know, Xisto was the furthest thing from an angel.

"Hey, I need to go toilet" One girl said, suddenly and immediately the others wanted to go toilet to, leaving Xisto alone and very suspicious.

He turned his hearing up to pick up any sound and heard.

"Hey, do you like Xisto?" A voice he recognised as one of the girl's he came in with.

He heard a laugh from somebody else. "He's pretty but has no back bone. In fact he's so pretty that it makes me feel mad to just look at that face when myself can never be the pretty and if he was a girl, I would have bunched him in the face."

Another laugh was heard. "Isn't that right. At least he makes you look good when you walk alongside with him. Did you see how many guys were checking out my legs?"

"Hey, do you think one of us will get discovered, if we're constantly with him?" another asked.

"Hey did you think he's rich?" Another asked, laughing. "Wouldn't that be a bonus"

"I know right, we could drug him or something, take pictures and fake a pregnancy test and never have to work a day in our lives" Another said and all six of the girls burst out laughing.

"But you know, it's hard to tell with the guy," One said. "He never has anything expensive on him to know for sure, do you think he's actually poor?" getting gasps out of some.

"You mean like in those cases where the guy is super hot, but the money in his pocket isn't deep?" Another asked.

"Yeah, like that," The other said.

"Than there would be no reason to hang out with him other than using him for his looks," One said, getting agreement from the rest.

"That's so mean" another laughed. "You don't even know the guy"

"What's to know?" Another said. "He's a flirt and I bet if we left right now leaving him with the bill, he would total pay it and be too embarrassed to say anything"

"Hey, guys should we escape and leave Xisto-kun with the bill?" another said.

And Xisto had heard enough.

He left the room while they were all still in the bathroom and walked to the counter and said. "Can I pay for my use of a room?" He asked, taking out his credit card and the woman gawked seeing a gold car for the first time in her life.

Her attitude did a one-eighty, in seconds and she smiled brightly, her was newspaper gone as if it was never there in the first place and she said. "Of course, valued customer. Just put your card in the slot. right here" She pointed to the machine and Xisto paid.

"Is there anything else, you would like?" The woman asked, trying to urge the teenager to spend more money.

"No thank you," Xisto said, charmingly before pausing as if he just remembered something and whispered in the woman ear. "I probably shouldn't say this but do you know the girls I came in early"

The woman was all ears.

"Well they don't have any money" Xisto said, like it was a little secret. "They plan on piling up a huge debt and then escaping, they were going to leave me with the bill"

The woman looked absolutely furious, Xisto could see the foam forming from her mother as her eyes narrowed dangerously at the idea that someone was trying to cheat her out of money, she quickly schooled her expression and smiled at the customer and said.

"Thank you for doing the right thing and informing me"

Xisto nodded and walked out of the place just before the woman called security and rushed into the room which he had just been in and the sound of girls screams was heard before the sound of the woman shouting for the girls to pay up.

He inwardly smirked as the sobs reached him.

You just didn't mess with Xisto Valentine.

He was suddenly hit with a dose of rain, it was absolutely pouring outside and his hair became wet before he pulled out his umbrella and wondered what he would do for the next thirty minutes or so before the family driver picked him up and decided to wonder about for a bit.

He walked near some bushes that lead to a forest.

That's when the smell hit him.

The smell of rotten flesh and decay was faint in the air but it was enough to make him feel sick and something about it wrung a bell.

Where was he in the story, again?

That's when he remembered.

He had somehow stumbled onto Kyo other form Arc.

 _It would be rude not to take advantage of this._ Xisto thought as a cold smile spread across his lips and he began to walk towards the smell and ignored how bad he wanted to throw up.

#30 minutes later#

Xisto walked out of the forest and not shortly after, a black car stopped right in front of him, it was the family car driver and the driver got out and immediately rushed to him.

"Young Master, what happened to your coat? Have you lost it?" The man asked seeing Xisto coat was nowhere to be seen.

"Don't worry" Xisto said, lifting his head up from the rain and smiling mysteriously, turning towards the forest.

"I lent it to someone."

Tohru Honda walked towards the main house with Kyo in her arms, resting on her coat, around her shoulders was an unfamiliar white coat with a silver crest on the back.

The crest of the Valentine Clan.

And scene!

Finally done! I hope you like this chapter, next chapter, Xisto coat in discovered, along with the revelation that he has seen Kyo other cat form! Kyo himself goes to return to the coat! Just what would arise from the encounter? Review/Fav and follow!


	10. Chapter 10

I do not own Fruit basket just plot.

Enjoy!

"Doing the washing again, Tohru-chan?" Shigure asked, seeing Tohru with a basket full of clothes. "You shouldn't be doing it alone when there are two strong males who can help you" turning to Yuki and Kyo.

 _And what about you?_ They both thought Shigure was shameless.

It was then, Shigure sudden noticed the white coat at the very top, it was a wonder how he didn't see it earlier when it was blinding him. "Kyo, when did you get a new coat, your old one is perfectly fine," he asked and both Tohru and Kyo froze.

"What are you talking about, I didn't get a new coat," Kyo said before Shigure raised the coat high and they heard a gasp from Tohru when the coat came into view.

She know, she had forgotten something!

"Tohru-chan is there anything you would like to say," Shigure asked, getting the feeling there was a story behind the coat.

"Xisto-kun lent me that coat when I was out looking for Kyo-kun in the rain," Tohru said before she realised what she just said and the whole room went silent even Yuki.

"Tohru-chan, when was this?" Yuki asked slowly, praying that it wasn't the night he thought it was.

"It was when Kyo ran away in the cat's other form," Tohru said and if a pin dropped in the room that moment, everyone would have heard it and Kyo face had lost all its colour.

"And Tohru-chan," Shigure asked slowly, trying to ask what was on everyone mind. "Did Xisto see Kyo-kun true form at the time?"

The whole room descended into choking silence as Tohru started shaking when she remembered that night.

And that was all the confirmation the rest needed.

The room was shocked when Kyo swore, he wondered why Xisto had been given him odd looks lately, he wouldn't be surprised if the red head was terrified of him, just like his mother and everyone else except for Tohru. He walked out of the room and slammed the door behind him.

For some reason, the image of Xisto looking at him with fear in his eyes, hurt on a level he just didn't understand.

"Oh, the days when we could just erase, that boy memories" Shigure said, fanning himself, now that Xisto was immune, he had no choice but to live with such an image in his mind.

Yuki sighed, he too wasn't oblivious to the strange looks Xisto had been given Kyo lately but he never brought it up.

"Well somebody needs to return this back to him," Shigure said, "Before he comes here wanting his coat back, that would surely be awkward" and the other two couldn't have agreed more.

"I nominate Kyo-kun for the job"

The door slammed opened with a familiar orange haired boy behind it.

"WHAT!"

Meanwhile, the redhead that everyone was talking about smirked when he felt a sneeze coming on.

They had discovered his coat.

Ch 10: Big Brother Xisto

"Young Master, a classmate of your would like to see you," one of the servants said in Portuguese to him who was just randomly in a komodo and decided to embrace the 'Japanese' spirit and sat outside drinking tea even though it was minus 0 degrees.

"Tell them, I'll be right there," Xisto said, gulping down the rest of the tea, of course, it had no chocolate in it so it had a mysterious component to replace it and unlike 'Quorn' which did a horrible job at mimicking real meat, this actually tasted like chocolate.

"Of course, Young master," The servant said, going off to tell the guest, who were clearly not happy about waiting.

# 10 minutes later#

Kyo sat in the living room, the coat was safely in his bag and he felt extremely uncomfortable.

He swore, he was being watched.

The feeling was stronger than ever and the for some reason, he felt the housemaid were secretly glaring at him, he didn't really feel it before since he was in a large group but now on his own, it was as obvious as night and day.

He wondered what he did to deserve such a reaction from the moment he walked onto the compound.

Maybe it was the fact, that Xisto coat had been absent for ten days and he was only now returning it.

He told that voice to shut the hell up.

"Sorry to keep you waiting," A familiar voice said, appearing from the hall and Kyo wanted to drop the coat and walk away at the image he was greeted with.

Xisto was still in his Kimono, his chest was open and he had a glass of juice in his right hand along with a creepy seductive smile on his face.

"I don't have visitors often so let's go to my room to talk" Xisto voice was low and seductive and the fact that the house helpers had hearts in their eyes, made Kyo want to burf but he followed the red head, without complaint.

"So Kyo-kun what brings you here on this fine morning?" Xisto asked, sitting down on the floor.

 _What fine morning!?_ Kyo thought, remembering passing through fog on the way here and wanted to sweat dropped, just by looking at Xisto attire made him feel cold. He opened his bag and got out a familiar coat and Xisto eyes lit up.

"My coat!" Xisto said, "I've been wondering when I would get it back! You know, it's not proper for a lady such as Tohru-chan to be out in the rain without protection while the guy, shamelessly curls up in her own coat"

 _I don't want to hear that from someone like you!_ Kyo thought, Xisto was the last person he wanted to hear that from! And it also confirmed that Xisto was there on that night.

Which made things all that more Awkward.

Xisto inspected his coat, seeing if there were any ruffles, but was pleasantly surprised when it smelt fresh and was clearly well-taken care of. It was then he noticed, Kyo had mysteriously become quiet and he looked up to find Kyo hair was overshadowing his eyes.

" **Did you see?** " Kyo asked, saying the first real word since they came in.

"See what?" Xisto asked, knowing where this was going.

"Did you see me?" Kyo voice was louder and Xisto noticed the slight tremble in his voice as if he fully expected Xisto to go off on the rant of how scary and frightful that thing was and look at him in nothing but fear and disgust.

There was a long silence.

"That?" Xisto said, finally filling the silence and Kyo was shocked at what came out next. "That big cat slash, tiger thing? Tell me were those teeth real? That would be so cool if they were, I can think of a million uses for those teeth, not to mention some awesome and hilarious pranks you could pull with them. How tall were you? Seven, or, eight feet? Lucky! You looked like an epic Pokémon"

Kyo looked up and Xisto saw the shock in his eyes as well as a tiny glimmer of hope as if he were looking at Xisto like he was from another planet. "Y-You weren't scared?" his voice still had that broken edge to it.

Xisto gave him a look that said 'Are you being serious?'. "Scared? Of course! I thought those claws could rip me to shreds!" whacking Kyo on the head like he was stupid and Kyo let out a yelp, surprised by the almost Kagura force behind it. "Stupid, Kyo-kun!"

"Why you little" Kyo grabbed Xisto by the collar and they stared at each other in the eyes.

"But on that night you weren't a monster were you?" Xisto said, quietly and was met with the widening of eyes; the word clearly was hitting Kyo deep in the heart.

Xisto titled his head to the side and said. "Do you know what defiance a monster, Kyo-kun? It's actions. Did you intend to hurt me, on that night?"

Kyo was too shocked to say anything and Xisto found himself released from Kyo grip and began walking slowly towards the stunned Kyo.

"Did you intend to hurt Kyo that night?" Xisto asked, knowing where to cut deep. "Did you intend to throw you fist out where Tohru was? Did you intend to cut through her very flesh and drew blood?"

It was at that moment Kyo saw Akito where Xisto was and that vision, broke down his walls and he saw he was a child once again.

"No, I never meant to! She wasn't supposed to find out! She wasn't supposed to come after me! She wasn't supposed to accept me!" Kyo voice was like a broken child as he closed himself off from the world, tears ran down his face.

He didn't like how 'Akito' was looking at him.

He was shocked at what happened next.

Unlike Akito who would have told him 'that's right, you're a monster and only I can love you', Kyo was engulfed into a hug.

It wasn't like how Tohru hugged him or how Akito hugged him.

It felt so different, from the other hugs had before.

It was a huge between siblings and Kyo having never had a sibling before didn't recognise it.

Kyo felt the strong sense of protectiveness around him; it wasn't because of fear like his mother did when he was younger.

This was a hug, that accepted him for who he was, accepted everything about him and wanted to be there by his side, instead of shielding him, it wanted to watch him grow with its own eyes and step in when needed.

Kuon unconsciously wrapped his arms around Xisto.

"That's right you're not a monster." Xisto whispered inside his ear and Kyo felt like he was talking to the mother he should have had, the voice was filled with so much care and love that it made him want to curl up and listen to it all day.

He transformed.

Kyo didn't realise it until, Xisto was towering over him like a giant and Xisto was staring, he wondered how the hell, he transformed!

"So this is what you look like in your other form. How cute" Xisto said, picking the panicking Kyo up gentle and Kyo was shocked when Xisto hugged him closer and began to stroke him.

Kyo gradually relaxed, Xisto fingers had a cold feeling to them which he hadn't noticed before and he was in heaven as the god-like fingers touched his skin.

He let out a purr and Xisto laughed, "You liked that? Can you believe animals tend to run away from me when they see me? This is my first time petting a cat" increasing his pace and Kyo purred even more, perhaps whenever he transforms, he should go to Xisto to be stroked.

The backstroke, he was currently receiving, put Tohru own to shame.

Xisto hands know just where to stroke and Kyo was currently in bliss.

Xisto hands suddenly stopped and Kyo just managed to stop himself from letting out a hiss from the lack of cold hands.

"Have you eaten anything today?" Xisto asked, putting Kyo down and as if on cue, Kyo stomach made itself know and he flushed, Xisto laughed.

"So what do you eat?" Xisto asked and Kyo could see the curiosity in his eyes. "Fish, mice or normal food?" and Kyo sweat dropped, he had this strange feeling that he had been asked that before.

"Um, food is fine," Kyo said and Xisto eyes widened.

"You talk!" Xisto said as if the sky just split and none other than Jesus started to descend down with angels behind him singing 'hallelujah' and Kyo sweat drop increased. Xisto got up towards the fridge and looked through it. "I've got some leftover soup, from last night" taking it out and Kyo nose immediately picked up a heavenly aroma.

"What is that?" Kyo asked, seeing Xisto heat it up.

Xisto just smiled and said.

"It's best to not know what's inside but I get the feeling you would like it" making Kyo eye the mysterious soup as it got onto the plate and made its way towards him.

Kyo mouth was watering before he took a lick.

It was amazing.

Kyo immediately started to lick it vigorously, like a man starved, it was the best soup he had ever had!

"Whoa, calm down," Xisto said, taking a sip of the soup and because Kyo head was facing down, he didn't see the snake eyes that made themselves know when he took a sip.

Kyo quickly finished the soap and he instantly wanted more.

Xisto just laughed and patted his head.

It was at that moment.

A word came up from Kyo subconscious.

Brother.

Xisto was his big brother.

And scene!

I hope you loved this scene with Xisto and Kyo bonding! Can any of you guess what the soup is? What could it be made out of that both of them would love to eat? Will I ever tell you? Perhaps, not. Xisto has successful slivered his way into Kyo heart and the rest are shocked at the bond that is growing between them. Review/Fav and follow.


	11. Chapter 11

I do not own Fruit Basket just plot.

Enjoy!

[Dam, the opposing side is really strong] A well know anime character said.

[he he he, You've become stunned by my awesome power] the villain cried out, showing his bare skin underneath his cape. [Even if I go home like this, I'll be rejected by my wife]

[ How could you be so immature...dumping all your family problems on me!] the Protagonist yelled, in horror, covering his ears.

Tohru Honda, Kisa Sohma and Xisto valentine, sat in front of the T.V watching the anime intensely.

"His opponent has really been through a lot of suffering, even his wife is facing problems of her own, this is really complicated" Tohru said.

"I never know, Anime could be so complicated, to think Anime people have problems just like us," Xisto said.

 _I think this show has problem's._ Yuki thought, with a sweat dropped until he realised there was a person in the room that wasn't supposed to be here and turned to him and asked.

"Xisto why are you here?"

Xisto turned around and said. "Well Tohru-chan said, that she and a friend were going to watch 'Anime' together and I've never watched it so here I am" making it sound like common sense and a tick mark formed on Yuki head.

Just then Shigure walked in and said. "Good morning"

"IT'S EVENING!" Yuki yelled back.

Xisto want to introduce himself finally to Kisa, with all the grace in the world while Kisa felt a strong sense of Déjà Vu from meeting the red head.

"Shigure-san, you really need to organise your schedule," Tohru said, sounding worried.

"nonsense, a writer like me, can sleep whenever I want" Shigure said, dismissing Tohru worries as he made his way to Kisa, he didn't even notice Xisto who was in the middle of the room.

" Eh...? This girl looks a lot look like Kisa-chan. Uncle will buy you some sweets" He said, stroking the top of Kisa head.

"Either your lack of sleep has boggled your mind or you really are the responsible parent we think you are" Yuki said, taking a sip of tea.

Shigure hugged Kisa closer and cried. "Yuki-kun is his usual cold self as usual"

"Let go of her, you'll infect her with your evil germs" Yuki said, coldly.

"so what are you watching?" Shigure asked, having yet to notice the red head that was currently raiding the fridge for anything edible.

"A cartoon...it's very interesting." Kisa said, quietly. "Everyone's talking about it in school...so I borrowed it"

"I've seen it before and the movie is good" Tohru said, effectively waking Shigure up from his haze.

"So after that incident in school..." Shigure said, in his right mind. "What happened?"

The whole house went silent, well not completely silent because Xisto was currently munching loudly on chips and nobody seemed to notice.

"I'm trying my best" Kisa said, quietly. "My mother and my brother's and sister's...all support and encourage me, so I'll do my best" Kisa face was flushed red at the end of her speech.

" **I LOVE YOU!** " Tohru throw herself at Kisa, engulfing her into a hug full of some much love and all three males in the room had to sweat drop.

"She's bursting with love" Shigure said, with a sweat drop before he sensed a familiar presence. "Ah! the benevolent youth is back" just as Kyo walked through the door looking unhappy like usual.

"Welcome back, Kyo-kun" Tohru said, with a smile.

"I'm hungry..." was what graced them all from the orange head mouth before he noticed Kisa. "What's this?" Kyo said with a scrawl. "Is this little brat really planning on staying here?"

A hand come down on top of Kyo head immediately accompanied by a furious red head.

"Stupid Kyo-kun!" Xisto yelled, making everyone looking at him. "Didn't I tell you to treat girls better!"

"God damn it" Kyo said, that whack was rock hard.

"How many times do I have to whack you on the head before you think before you speak!" Xisto said, opening glaring at the red head like he was offending him by his mere presence.

"Why you little" Kyo grabbed Xisto by the collar.

"Yes, gorgeous and sex me" Xisto said with a smile as he looked at Kyo with eyes that he used to seduce girls.

Kyo immediately felt tired and sighed. "Well if I promise to think more, would you stop whacking me?" getting a dazzling smile from the red head.

"Why of course" Xisto said before seemingly remembering something. "By the way, my mom heard you really liked the soup she made so she made some just for you. It's in my bag if you want it" and that was all Kyo needed for him to drop the red head and search for Xisto bag like a cat on a mission and practically ripped it open, once the smell hit his nose and took out a small plastic container that had still warm soup inside.

He didn't both to get a spoon and ripped the lid off before chugging it down like a man thirsty for water.

A couple of seconds later, the container was licked clean with no trace of soup in sight and placed on the table.

"Tell your mom it was delicious" Kyo said, looking anywhere but an extremely amused red head.

"Of course" Xisto said smiling and wondering if he should burn the container later.

It was then they noticed the heavy stares boring into their backs and they turned around to find Tohru and the other's staring at them, like they were witnessing the miracle of life.

"What?" Kyo said, sounding annoyed.

There was a long heavy silence before Yuki seemed to find his voice.

"Who are you?" Yuki asked, complete serious "What have you done with the stupid cat?"

"When did you guys get so buddy, buddy with each other?" Shigure asked, looking at Kyo like he was an imposter.

Multiple tick marks appeared on Kyo face but he quickly cooled his anger much to everyone surprise but before he could say anything Xisto spoke.

"We just realised we have a lot in common" Xisto said, mysteriously, giving Kyo a sly look.

"Isn't that right Kyo-kun?"

Kyo face immediately coloured when he thought back to his moment of weakness before he saw the smile on Tohru face.

"What are you smiling about?" He said, touching her on the forehead while Tohru continued smiling.

" **The wonders of Youth...** " Shigure said, sagely.

" **WHA!?** " Kyo immediately broke away from Tohru with a deep blush while Tohru was clueless.

"Yes, it truly is amazing isn't it" Xisto said, beside Shigure and both of them agreed together. "Kyo is a natural born flirt, poor Tohru-chan"

" **WHO'S FLIRTING WITH WHO?!** " Kyo shouted, blushing a deeper shade of colour.

Kisa smiled.

Ch 11: A brat of a Sohma.

Tohru looked down devastated, her mother had just been kidnapped by Hiro Sohma, a kid that was the embodiment of a brat and she didn't know what to do.

She had to save mom!

"Tohru? what are you doing here?" a familiar male voice said and she looked up to find Xisto in what could only be described in host like clothing along with Momiji with a gummy worm hanging from his mouth next to him.

"Are you lost?" Momiji asked.

Tohru eyes lit with hope and she gave them both a quick rundown of what had happened, hoping they know where her mom had gone to.

"I've got a good guess" Momiji said and they both followed him.

# 10 minutes later#

Tohru barged into the dojo looking frantic, she was met with the sight of Kyo and Hiro. "Can I have my wallet back..." she wheezed.

"What happened to you?" Kyo asked.

"Ah...Kyo...so this your master dojo" Tohru said, out of breath and looking ready to collapse.

"Argh...I thought I got rid of you. How did you manage to find me?" Hiro asked, kissing his teeth in disdain.

"What have you done this time, Hiro?"Kyo asked, turning accusingly to Hiro, of course , Tohru distress had to be Hiro fault.

"Hmm?" Hiro said, "What do you take me for? How could you ever make it up to me if you wrongly accused me of such a crime? Besides all I did was take a cheap wallet" pulling it out and waving it about lazily.

" **THAT'S CALLED STEALING!** " Kyo yelled, "give it back to her now!"

"What are you talking about?" Hiro said, acting oblivious. "The dumb girl asked me to take it"

"'dumb girl'...!?" Kyo exclaimed, grabbing Hiro by the collar. "Stop fooling around Hiro...If you want your ugly face intact then I advice that you give it back right now" he threatened.

"If you're not afraid that I will sue you for child abuse. Then go right ahead" Hiro countered.

"Hiro..?" A small voice said and they both turned to find Kisa walking in with Momiji peeping through the doorway. "Did you take Onee-chan..wallet...?" she asked.

"Nice to see you Kisa" Tohru said, her eyes turned to love as soon as she saw the person who she regarded as her cute and adorable little sister.

"So this is the rabbit doing" Kyo said, with distain as Momiji stuck his tongue out with a wink.

"Hiro...you must give it back to Onee-chan...don't do things that she doesn't like" Kisa said, "You mustn't do this...Hiro" while the mischievous boy had mysteriously gone quiet.

"..." there was a long pause before Hiro opened his mouth and said.

"You're as dumb as she is.."

He throw the wallet back at Tohru in a fit of rage. " **I DON'T WANT YOUR STUPID WALLET!** "

"Aren't you going to show yourself" Momiji asked, to Xisto who was out of sight.

"Why should I?" Xisto countered. "This has absolutely nothing to do with me and why should I get involved with a kid that doesn't know how to convey his feeling properly and is being childish about it?"

Momiji rose an eyebrow at that until he heard, Hiro confession and how he wanted to watch the movie together and just had to smile, now knowing where Xisto was coming from but was shocked by the red head deduction of the situation.

It really wasn't Xisto business and his appearance would have no doubt made things worse.

"...so you were also thinking of me as your rival?" Tohru said, finding it was sweet while Momiji nudged against Tohru cheek in agreement while Kyo was confused as hell.

"...But Hiro shouldn't you still apologise to Onee-chan?" Kisa asked, clasping Hiro hands.

"Yeah, Hiro! Tohru should have been at work by now, but you made her late" Momiji scolded.

"No! That's not enough!" Tohru said, shocking everyone. "I won't accept an apology. Hiro-san must endure a harsh punishment!"

The whole room went silenced.

"What..do you have in mind" Hiro asked, knowing whatever it was, was going to be stupid.

The room descended into dramatic pause for effect.

" **YOU PUNISHMENT IS TO HUG ME!** " Tohru flung herself towards Hiro. " **GOT YOU!** "

Hiro immediately transformed with a puff of smoke.

"Idiot...you call that a punishment" Kyo sighed, he should have know, Tohru couldn't come up with a proper punishment.

"So she wanted to see what animal Hiro was" Momiji said while Kisa smiled a cute and innocent smile as the smoke cleared and Tohru spoke.

"So let me introduce myself again" She said, "Please take good care of me..."

Hiro had transformed into a sheep and looked horrified.

"Hiro-san"

A hand came out of nowhere picked Hiro out of the surprised Tohru hands and Hiro came face to face with a very beautiful red head.

And felt fear unlike no other.

"Hi, my name is Xisto Valentine. A friend of the girl who you call 'dumb woman' it's nice to meet you" Xisto said smiling and Hiro had the very strong urge to run as fast as his little leg's could carry him, something about the red head, sent off warning signals in his mind.

" You're so cute." Xisto said, his smile shot up another level much to Hiro horror.

"Did you know I love sheep's almost as much as mice?"

Hiroto shook in fear.

"Please take care of me also"

# 2 days later#

Hiro had made sure that there was no red head in sight, he was still on edge whenever Xisto was mentioned and made sure Xisto was busy doing something else before coming over, he was busy re-watching the movie with Kisa.

Of course, he had to analyse and criticize everything in the movie.

Meanwhile a certain family doctor stood in front of the school and looked over it with a critical eye as if trying to see through the very walls.

 _The dragon was on a hunt_.

And scene!

I hope you liked this chapter with Hiro first appearance and encountering Xisto for the first time, the search for the person who holds a grudge against Akito finally begins and Ricchan-san the monkey makes his debut in the story, how will things go when Xisto meets the energetic cross-dressing monkey who is a just a step away from commit suicide?

Review/Fav and follow!


	12. Chapter 12

I do not own Fruit Basket.

Enjoy!

"Dear God Buddha" Ritsu Sohma said, on top of the roof, ready to jump.

"R-RITCHAN-SAN, PLEASE GET DOWN FROM THERE!" Tohru yelled, worried that he might exactly jump.

"Tohru-chan…an apology cannot solve the problem" Ritsu said, turning around with tears in his eyes. "I'm sorry for causing you great harm…."

"I'M NOT THAT BADLY HURT! IT'S ONLY A CUT!" Tohru yelled.

"I'm so sorry, I lack the courage to tell you I'm a boy" Ritsu said, "I feel so ashamed"

 _So he does fill shame._ Both Shigure and Yuki thought.

"It's not like that!" Tohru said, "I don't feel wearing women's clothes is shameful especially when you look so pretty wearing it!"

"Tohru, you not really helping the matter" Shigure said.

"Why, is it always like this? I bring trouble to those around me!" Ritsu cried. "I'm only cable of troubling other aren't I…?"

"This is not the first time" Shigure said with a sweat drop. "Why are you doing this now?"

Ritsu either didn't hear him or just ignored him and continued. "Some-one like me, who has no right to live in this world, doesn't have the courage to be any use to this world, but I still keep existing. I am truly shameless! I hate this….!. Heaven please punish me….heavenly punishment…."

"Rit-chan…."Shigure said, speechless.

"It's not necessary?" Tohru said, "It's all right to lack even courage!"

Yuki had to turn to her.

"So what? If you're shameless?" She continued, "people are originally living because they can….cry, smile and have worries! Existence on this earth doesn't nee-"

Ritsu lost his footing and began tumbling down the roof, everyone went into panic and Yuki and Shigure sprang into action.

Ritsu senses kicked in and he managed to grab a ledge before pushing himself back on the roof top.

"I've sprained my ankle…" He said, lamely.

"You really shameless" Shigure said, while Yuki had stop caring.

"Tohru-chan, that was truly a wonderful speech, how do you come up with that?"

"It's what my mom would have said" Tohru answered, thinking she was talking to Shigure.

"….Tohru-chan, that wasn't me" Shigure said, seeing Tohru address him.

A hand wrapped around Tohru waist.

"You are truly beautiful" she heard whispered into her right ear.

Everyone turned to the voice.

They all saw Xisto valentine, wrapping his arms around Tohru thin waist.

This time, Ritsu really did fall off the roof.

"RITSU-KUN!"

Ch 12: The Monkey and the promise

"….I thought only Tohru-chan, could get hurt" Hatori Sohma, said, not at all happy that he was called at this time in the morning.

"I'm sorry, Hatori-niisan" Ritsu cried, while Hatori wrapped a bandage on his injured ankle.

"Don't question it" Shigure said, turning to Hatori with a look. "Many things have happened"

"Well, what about your wound?" Hatori asked, turning to Tohru.

"My hand….is fine" Tohru said, as Yuki came in, after all Yuki did his best to wrap it up. "I'm sorry for making you come here"

Tohru and Yuki eyes met and they both smiled at each other.

"Since when were you two dating?" An annoying voice cut in, destroying the mood.

"WHY ARE YOU STILL HERE?!" Yuki yelled, turning to Xisto who had decided to invade their cookie jar.

"Obviously to visit, Tohru-chan" Xisto said, as if Yuki had just said something stupid before adding. "And of course I want to develop a deep brotherly relationship with you by the end of today"

" **Get out** " Yuki said, coldly.

"Tohru-chan, Yuki-kun is so mean!" Xisto cried to Tohru, who looked absolutely lost.

Ritsu had finally noticed Xisto, after all it was hard not to when the red head was making so much noise.

"Um, excuse me" Ritsu said, as the red head turned to him.

"Yes" Xisto said, removing himself from Tohru side like a cat.

"Have we met before?" Ritsu asked.

The whole room went quiet and Shigure secretly shot Hatori a look that said 'I told you so', there was no doubt in their minds that the red headed teen had a connection to their animal spirits.

But the question was, what part did he play in their pasts?

Xisto sighed and said, "No" before saying "You must be a Sohma. Is it a thing for all the Sohma's to ask me the same question? Hatori-san asked the same thing."

"Really?" Ritsu said, shocked.

"You're so pretty" Xisto said, before adding "Even though you're a boy"

The whole room stopped again.

"Xisto, how do you know that?" Shigure asked, truly intrigued.

"Well I just know" Xisto said, "I don't feel the urge to flirt with you despite you being so pretty so you must be a guy"

 _That's your reason!?_ Yuki, Shigure and Hatori thought, this guy can't be serious!

"Hi, I'm Xisto Valentine, nice to meet you" Xisto said, putting his hand for Ritsu to shake

"R-Ritsu Sohma, nice to meet you" Ritsu said, this boy was pretty too, shaking for his hand.

The moment their hands touched, Ritsu suddenly had a flashback.

#the monkey memories#

The monkey was sad because he wasn't as brave as everyone else and always messed up everyone hard work so he had banished himself to the top of the tree to sulk.

"What wrong?" A voice asked and the monkey turned around expecting it was rat or his brother snake but startled back.

Ritsu couldn't see what had frightened the monkey so much but he could feel the overwhelming fear.

"Go away!" The monkey yelled, throwing rocks at whatever it was and Ritsu couldn't have been more horrified. "I'll scream and call the others! My family told me how evil you were! Even god hates you!"

The thing froze, Ritsu was suddenly thankful that he could barely so anything because he didn't want to see such a heart breaking expression before the thing said, in a hurt tone. "I just wanted to help…." Before saying with venom.

"You're just like everyone else. I thought you were different!"

Ritsu felt like crying.

#Real world#

"Ritsu-kun, are you okay?" Shigure asked, the man had been staring into space for a couple of minutes, they all saw the different facial expression on the man face and it worried them that there was such much sadness on the man face.

Ritsu shook his head, noticing everyone was staring at him with a kind of worried look and placed a smile on and said. "Yeah, just lost in memories"

Everyone exchanged looks while Ritsu was wondering what the heck did, he just see.

The memory was so blurrily, he could barely make anything but all he know was that he had never seen the monkey act so aggressive in any of his memories before, he was suddenly fighting hard not to give into the suddenly loneliness.

"Please make yourself at home" Xisto said, knowing he would have to check Ritsu memory block when the man was alone.

" **Get out, this is not your home either** " both, Hatori and Yuki said, automatically.

The air was suddenly lighter.

"Shigure-san, can Ritsu-kun stay here?" Xisto asked, to Shigure.

Shigure looked at Ritsu and said. "Sure"

And that's how Kyo found them.

"Why is Ritsu, Hatori and Xisto, here all of a sudden?" Kyo asked, it was getting more crowded every day.

"I'm sorry" Ritsu apologised, automatically.

"Welcome back" Tohru said.

"Do you want a Cookie?" Xisto asked.

# a day later#

"For those of you who haven't turned in your course preference sheet's, please turn them in before the finals, okay?" Mayu-sensei said, "Make sure to tell your parents about it."

"Kyo-n, Kyon. Have you decided on what you'll be doing" a classmate came up to Kyo.

"Shut up! That's none of your business" Kyo said, annoyed by the nickname.

Arisa suddenly kicked his table down.

"IT'S FINALLY LUNCHTIME, I'M STARVING DAMN IT!" She yelled.

"You don't have to kick the table down" Xisto said, sweat dropping.

"I'M PISSED BECAUSE I'M HUNGRY!" She yelled, "I GET IRRATED WHEN I'M HUNGRY!"

"Then why did you kick down, Kyo-kun desk?" One of the classmates said.

"BECAUSE IT'S EASY TO KICK!" Arisa answered back while the rest of them were sweat dropping.

"You should be thankful for being born a girl" Kyo grabbed Arisa by the shirt, "I would have killed you for doing that!"

"I act this way because I was born a girl, you moron!" Arisa shot back, grabbing his shirt also.

"Bye guys!" Xisto said, ignoring the mood and going with a group of giggling girls.

"Even to this day" someone said. "I still hate the guy" his statement was met with agreement from a good portion of the guys that made up the class.

# Meanwhile with Shigure and Hatori#

"So did you check?" Shigure asked, in the main house.

"I checked all the teachers" Hatori said, "Luckily the number was manageable and I could go in and out, erasing the encounter from their minds"

"And…." Shigure said, burning with curiosity.

"None of them but the expected know about the family curse" Hatori said, before adding. "However I did find something quite unusual in a couple of their minds"

"Unusual?" Shigure asked, his curiosity reaching its peak.

"I heard whispers so quiet that I would have missed it" Hatori said, thinking back to that moment, he found the first teacher that had such a thing in their mind. "I couldn't even hear what was being said but it made me extremely uneasy"

Shigure rose an eyebrow at this, nothing could make Hatori feel uneasy when it came to the mind arts and asked. "So their minds had been tampered with them?"

"Yes" Hatori said, "You were right, Shigure. Whoever did it. Has a very advanced mind ability. I didn't even find out what the purpose was"

"And I assume you removed, the mind alteration?" Shigure said.

Now this was the part that Hatori, had been shocked about.

"Shigure I couldn't" Hatori said, admitted.

"Huh?" Shigure said.

"Whoever did it, did it so well that I didn't even know where to even start" Hatori said, not liking to admit that someone out there was greater than him when it came to mind. "The only way I can even make sense of what I saw, is if I saw that person preforming whatever they did and they provided notes"

Shigure sat in stunned silence, not yet fearing the worst.

This person was in the school!

Shigure asked "When are you going to start on the students?"

"In the student fiscal exams" Hatori said, "and before that." It was the only way to get in and out without looking suspicious, obviously he would go in disguise.

"Man, what a mess" Shigure said, hoping they catched the person before he or she, graduated. "We can't pull the children out or we'll alert that person to the fact that, were on to them"

Just than the door slid open to reveal an anxious Ritsu Sohma.

"Ritsu-kun, how rear it is to see you at the main house" Shigure said, lightly. "Are you here to visit Akito-kun?"

Ritsu flinched at the name, he suddenly became aware of a no doubt sleeping Akito not that far away from him and he put on a brave face and said.

"I need to talk to you both. It's about the monkey"

At the mention of the animal spirit both Hatori and Shigure gained a serious expression.

The door closed behind him.

#after school#

"I'm home" Xisto said, removing his mask and going into the kitchen for a snack, he was surprised to see that his father was home.

"Father, why are you back so early?" Xisto asked, it was rear for the man to be at home at this time of the day.

"I took several days off from work" The man said, before saying "Do you remember the promise I made to you all those years ago before you started school?"

Xisto eyebrow rose, trying to think that long back, he didn't remember any promise.

"I see you've forgotten" The man said, smiling cruelly. "Allow me to refresh your memory. I said that if you can survive a whole year without the Sohma's finding out who you are, I will teach you the method to break the curse"

Xisto eyes grow widened, his father did say that before wiping to the calendar to find the date.

Had it been a year already!?

"However, I only know the technique to remove the curse from the current generation" His father said and Xisto hope's immediately got lower. "The serpent himself, has to let go of his hatred and forgive the other animals because as long as that hatred and loneliness still remains, the other's will continue being reincarnated into future generations"

Xisto listened to this with interest, was the serpents grudge that strong even after so many years?

"Learning this technique mean's I will accept you as the family head" The man said, "I want you to adjust your current mask, I will not have my successor acting like a fool and you will let your driver, drive you all the way to school and back, _seen_." emphasis on the last word.

And all Xisto, could think of was.

 _HE KNOWS!_

In his head, he started forming plans to get his current driver, fired. The reason he didn't want to be seen driving around in such a car was because he didn't want people staring at him and knowing he was rich.

Everyone knows rich guys stand out like a sour thumb and he couldn't fly low even if he wanted to, it would become increasingly difficult to be around Sohma's now.

"Do I make myself clear?" his father tone was firm.

Meaning Xisto had no choice in the matter.

Xisto replied back in an emotionless tone.

"Yes, Father"

And scene!

This chapter has been long overdue, I thought it was about time for a memory to slip through since it would have been boring if he went through the whole of high school scot free. Next chapter, a very different Xisto comes to school, one that isn't such a fool and less of a womanizer and Ritsu talks with Hatori and Shigure about what he recalled. I will check this later. Review/fav and follow!


	13. Chapter 13

Thank you for all those who waited patiently for this chapter.

This was a very long and difficult chapter for me, what with me struggling with Writers block. Special thanks to all those people who are cheering me on in the background.

I do not own Fruit Basket.

Enjoy!

The usually busting and loud classroom that held some of the nosiest students in the whole school.

Was silent.

And why was it silent, you ask?

It was due to the change at the very heart of the classroom.

Xisto Valentine.

Chapter 13: The tweaks to the mask and the Monkey's seal.

 _Darmn that man._ Xisto thought with annoyance, on his ride to school, the Valentine family ring was on his middle finger. He had been forced to have the family driver, drive him all the way to school instead of place him far enough for him to walk to school like an average student.

And now walking through the gates, was going to give him such a headache.

"Young Master, are you alright?" The family drive asking, seeing the boy was unusually quiet.

"Do I look alright to you?" Xisto shot back, quickly losing his composer before his eyes narrowed at the source of his current problems "You better have a good reason for telling my father about the drops near the school"

And the man did.

Vasco Valentine, was by far the scariest person, the man had ever met.

"Your father merely asked about your coming and going from school. I could not disobey him" The drive said, knowing Xisto father was like a human lie detector when it comes to people lying to him, in fact, both of his parents were scary that way and their child wasn't any better.

"Count, yourself lucky that you're not fired because I can't deal with the hassle of finding a new driver." Xisto said, in dissatisfaction, wondering if he could poison the man as soon as he found a suitable replacement.

The man visible gulped, being the driver of such a big family made sure that he was payed more than a regular driver would have and something told him, he wouldn't be walking away from the family alive.

The car stopped at the dreaded school gates, already some students were looking at the luxurious car parked in front of the school.

Xisto made sure that the tie, he was forced to wear was not crooked and his hair was neat and presentable, his coat was wrapped around himself and waited for the door to open to begin what will no doubt be a troublesome day for him.

The family driver got out of the car quickly sensing Xisto mood, get looks from the surrounding students before going to the guest door, with the elegance you would find in someone who was proud of his job, it also didn't hurt that he was being paid highly for it and out came Xisto, his red wavy hair had been mostly straightened, only wavy in certain parts which spoke of a status of high nobility.

There was no goofy smile or hyper activeness about him instead he actually seemed a little bit annoyed.

"Young master" The man said, as he handed Xisto his bag that had been replaced with a black shiny one, it didn't look cheap at all and unlike the other one, you could tell even from far away that it was made from the finest material money can buy.

"Thank you" Xisto gave a small smile before taking the bag. "I trust, you'll be picking me up at this exact spot after school"

"Of course, young master" The man said, before turning around and getting back into the luxurious car and driving away.

Xisto ignored how everyone at the front gate was now staring at him as he walked inside the building with elegant steps that you could only find from the very rich, knowing that within minutes, the whole school would know about what had happened in front of the school gates and how Xisto was not even good looking but he was apparently very much loaded.

The girls he walked by, were shocked to see, Xisto hadn't stopped and giving them the usual morning greeting before walking passed them.

Usually at this time, he would be found flirting in the corridor before school had officially begun while receiving hateful looks from the male half of the school.

Those, who were in his class, couldn't have been any more surprised when Xisto walked in, not only with his apparent new look but the very way he walked spoke volumes as he sat down in his usual seat and took out a school textbook from his defiantly, not cheap looking school bag.

Xisto ignoring his shocked classmates, who had stopped and stared at the red head, who didn't even say good morning to them.

When Kyo, Tohru and Yuki came in, they were shocked to find such a down beat classroom, you would think somebody had died in there.

Without anyone knowing, Xisto had somehow become the liveness of the classroom ever since he transferred a year ago and now?

They didn't even know what was going on now.

Kyo sat down and kept giving Xisto strange look as he sat down, near the red head while Yuki was wondering why the atmosphere was so heavy this morning.

Poor Tohru sat in front of the cause of the very unease in the classroom.

"ALRIGHT YOU B-"Mayuko-sensei, barged in, only to trail off as she noticed the deafly quite atmosphere in the usually very lively room. "WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY CLASS!?"she asked.

Nobody said anything but several students gazed at Xisto who was still flicking through his textbook with an almost bored expression.

Mayuko followed the gazes of some students and her eyes landed on a very professional looking Xisto, the nitrous lady-killer who was not currently trying to chat up some girl near him and just managed to stop herself from staring while other's had no problem with this.

"Right, class" Mayuko-sensei said, peeling her eyes away "Today, is the last day before summer break so please make sure you pay extra attention in class"

Xisto actually got out a notebook and brought his own pen with him this time, making many of them stare.

"Let's beginning" She said and they started class.

Only to start realising how different the Xisto they know, compared to the one sitting in his chair.

Every time, he was asked to read, Xisto stood up and did it so accurately and efficiently that it was frightening as if he already know the source material like the back of his mind, there was no overly happy voice or smiles from him either.

"Xisto, please read this next line in English" Mayuko-sensei said.

"Hai, sensei" Xisto said, getting up and reading.

" _I would like to order, the lobster dipped in sweat and sour sauce_ "

And it was in perfect English too, the way he said it, you would think he had lived in England all his life.

And Mayuko-sensei couldn't help it.

She openly stared at the red head wondering if someone had cloned him, kidnapped him and had taking his place.

Where was the infamous playboy that all the males loved to hate?

"Is that all sensei?" Xisto asked, polity.

"Ah, no, that will be all" Mayuko said, she needed to sit down.

Xisto politely sat back down in his seat for the rest of day before break came.

"Okay. Who the heck are you and what have you done to the red haired idiot?" Arisa Uotani demanded and Xisto suddenly found an iron bloody pole slammed onto his desk. " **Speak** " she ordered.

"Arisa please calm down" Saki said, she too was disturbed by Xisto know behaviour "He's still Xisto, he's just different" she said and indeed, the waves coming off him were the same but seemed more 'open' somehow.

"Would you mind if you get that pole off my desk?" Xisto asked, with a look of pure boredom on his face making Arisa look at him in shock and in her shock she complied with his wishes and he said. "Now, if you wish to know about my change. My father has simply expressed that he doesn't what the next family head to be a numeric moron and has expressed his distaste in my previous 'attitude'." They all now noticed the official looking ring on his left hand, middle finger, the ring was in the shape of heart with a snake going through it.

The group of girls who usually came to sweep Xisto away where now looking reluctant to do so.

"And as the head of the Valentine family, I must not bring shame to the family as a whole." Xisto said, reciting his father words, word for word. "Now if you would excuse me, I would like to read up on next year's class textbook" looking down at his desk.

"Great, he sucks now" Arisa said, tched.

"Arisa!" Tohru said.

"It's the truth!" Arisa said, "Damn it, it's like he's brainwashed somehow"

"I agree" Saki said, "I secretly always liked the infamous playboy" before gaining a gleam in her eyes and said "I will do my best to free him from whatever he's under"

Both Yuki and Kyo sweat dropped, it wasn't such a big deal that Xisto became more serious, wasn't it a good thing that Xisto was less annoying and in your face while flirting shamelessly in front of them, not to mention his advances at Tohru?

"But don't you think, Xisto is a bit creepy like this" Arisa said, looking at the red head "he kind of unnerves me" trying to put the air around the red head into words and she wasn't the only one who thought so too.

Both Yuki and Kyo exchanged a look with each other in confusion and as the day went on, Yuki and Kyo started to see what Arisa meant by Xisto Valentine, the infamous play boy of the school being unnerving with his new found attitude.

It made them shift uneasy, something in the way Xisto was behaving struck a chord in them, they didn't know how to describe it.

It was like Xisto had become somewhat of a snake, always watching everyone without giving anything away, always projecting a false air of friendliness but you just know you had to tread carefully with him.

Nobody could bring themselves to even be in the same path as him, as every students gave him a wide breath when they saw him coming.

The classroom atmosphere as a whole was tense and uneasy but at last, it was the end of the day.

"And as a teacher" Mayuko-sensei began. "This is all I can say"

"You may all go"

Despite the heavy atmosphere, most of the class erupted into tears of joy.

"Everyone enjoy your summer holidays" She said quickly added before she made her escape to what was no doubt be the best 6 weeks of her year.

"I'LL PLAY, EAT AND SLEEP!" Arisa shouted, kicking her desk "AND I WON'T GIVE ABOUT HOMEWORK!" everyone was practically dancing in celebration.

"The summer holidays, really makes everyone happy" Tohru said, seeing the joy around her.

"RIGHT NOW, I CAN SERIOUSLY SMASH A CAR WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Arisa said and immediately Tohru tried to stop her.

"Arisa. Can you calm down just a bit?" A new voice said, which they all turned around to see Saki already in summer mode. "I can understand, the summer holidays are exciting but you need to calm down"

"Yeah, but when I see you. I don't feel excited anymore" Arisa deepened seeing the Ice cream and floaty, before shouting to Xisto who was already packing his stuff away. "Hey, Mr Creepy what do you plan on doing this summer?"

 _Mr Creepy?!_ Everyone thought, amazed how bluntly she put it.

"If you must know. I'm going to a resort my family owns this summer" Xisto said, knowing he would see Kyo and the other's half way, they would most likely meet him near the Sohma summer house.

"Lucky" Arisa said, in envy, she wished she had the money to spend 6 weeks doing nothing but sit in the sun and chill.

"So Tohru-chan, are you coming?" Xisto asked as everyone turned to the shocked Tohru-chan who was suddenly put on the spot and he said. "Just because I have to act differently doesn't mean, I'll stop being your friend" and like teleportation he was beside Tohru and had already taken her arm and was already moving towards the door before anyone realised what was happening, only to be stopped by Kyo and Yuki from pure instinct.

Xisto smiled seeing both of them and said. "Oh, are you coming too?"

"Too what?" Kyo asked, his brain had now fully rebooted and was now eyeing Xisto suspiciously, he didn't know how to deal with the new Xisto and neither did, Yuki.

"To the place that Momiji wanted to show me, of course" Xisto said, "He said, he would show me something fun and he said, I should bring Tohru with me when I come so the three of us can go together" and at the mention of Tohru, both Yuki and Kyo were immediately on guard, the old Xisto was too strong in their minds to be ignored and there was no telling what the new one would do, alone with poor naïve Tohru even with Momiji there.

Xisto suddenly smiled with a knowing look and both Kyo and Yuki, know they had just been manipulated into somehow coming along.

 _Did he just?_ Both Yuki and Kyo were feeling greatly unnerved, when it occurred to them that they had fallen into a well-placed trap.

Tohru immediately tried to lighten the heavy atmosphere and said. "Isn't summer vacation great?" she said, with a smile that came so easily to her, immediately the atmosphere lightened.

"You're too naïve" Kyo said, his eyes torn away from Xisto form.

"I don't think you should call someone naïve when you're so naïve yourself" Yuki imputed, annoying Kyo in the process.

"So you're saying that I'm naïve!?" Kyo said, with a tick mark on his head.

"Don't you feel like you're a bit of simpleton? Idiot" Yuki said, quickly injected the insult before turning to Tohru with a smile and said. "Shigure, won't be coming home today" he informed her.

"DON'T CHANGE THE SUBJECT, DAMN IT!" Kyo shouted. "Don't pick go picking a fight and then run away, you damn rat"

"Can you please keep it down" Xisto said, with a tone that spoke of boredom. "I am clearly trying to read and I don't want a certain someone's loud voice shouting down my ears" both Yuki, Tohru and Kyo looked shocked at his attitude.

Than Kyo registered he had just been insulted and another tick mark formed on Kyo head.

He didn't like this Xisto at all.

"Well said" Yuki said, looking at Xisto in a whole new light.

Clearly a fight was going to break out between Kyo and Xisto.

So Tohru quickly said. "So what would, you two like to eat today?" she asked.

"Roasted sweet potatoes" A whole new voice injected and they all turned to see Hatsu, relaxing under some sprinklers. "I feel like eating roasted Potato's"

"What are you doing?" Yuki just had to ask.

"Obviously getting cool" Hatsu said, like it solved everything.

"Are you really getting cool?" Kyo asked, hating getting splashed with water, just looking at Hatsu soaked form made him feel tired.

Suddenly a toy dolphin came out of nowhere and squirted water at him with a "Ha!"

" **The best thing to do in summer is to take a bath** " Momiji suddenly appeared with a smile, unaware of the consequences of his actions.

Immediately two hands started rubbing against both sides of Momiji head as he cried out along with an enraged Kyo.

"You damn brat!"

"K-Kyo-kun." Tohru tried to stop the fighting.

A new pair of sprinklers came on and splashed both Kyo and Momiji immediately.

"You're all wet. You're all wet!" Momiji sang, finding it funny.

"I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU LIVE IT DOWN, DAMN YOU!" Kyo growled.

Hatsu ignored the scene behind him and went to Yuki and said. "It's best to have roasted potatoes in the summer"

"You already told me, that" Yuki said with a sweat drop.

"And by the way" Hatsu said, turning to a reading Xisto who was completely ignoring the chaos in front of him instead of joining in. "What's wrong with him?" he asked, shocked that Xisto hadn't gotten his phone out and wasn't currently snapping pictures of him.

"His father gave him a talk to" Yuki said, with a sigh "And now he's" trying to describe it.

"Broken"

Hatsu didn't really get it but he didn't know that he would soon find out what Yuki meant by 'broken'.

"So, Momiji." Xisto said, getting Momiji attention. "Didn't you want to show me something?" he asked, stopping all activity.

"Oh, yeah!" Momiji said, cheerfully. "Follow me!"

#in a nearby shopping complex#

"Over here!" Momiji said, dragging Tohru along by the arm.

Tohru wondered what they were doing in a shopping complex when they weren't going to shop.

"You guys hurry up" Momiji turned to four guys trailing behind him.

Behind them was a mob of girls, who all looked flustered at seeing four, young beautiful guys walking passed them, all of them had their own unique style which they couldn't turn their eyes away from.

"…I want to go home" Kyo complained, he didn't want to ogled at and in such a large building.

"One of my classmates came here and he said it was a fun place" Momiji said, talking to everyone as they turned a corner to their destination, most of them were expecting a somewhat kiddy bounce house.

This was not what they got.

In front of them, was the stuff of horrors.

It was a building that had its front door covered in blood, the very walls had blood stains everywhere and the sign above the house was something that would make little children break down crying.

No matter how you look at it.

It was a haunted house.

"It does look fun!" Momiji exclaimed happily, while everyone looked on at the building with passive eyes, wondering what was wrong with Momiji eyes.

 _No, matter how you look at it. It's a haunted house._ Both Xisto, Yuki and Kyo thought at the same time while Hatsu was currently thinking about his stomach.

"LET'S GO IN!" Momiji exclaimed with a happy face, as he immediately rushed in, only to be stopped by Kyo.

"Hold on a second, brat..." Kyo said, with a sweat drop.

Xisto turned to Tohru and immediately saw her pale complexation and asked. "Tohru-chan, are you alright?"

"…U-Um, I'm alright" Tohru barely made out, she didn't want to ruin this for everyone but it was already too late, Hatsu had seen her pale face.

She was clearly terrified.

"Your proposal gets rejected, let's go home" Kyo immediately said, dragging Momiji along.

"Don't you want to go in Tohru-chan?" Momiji asked with disappointment. "Don't you like this sort of thing?"

"Tohru-chan is clearly terrified but she doesn't want to ruin it for everyone" Xisto said, he spoke up "Isn't that right?" and Hatsu stared at the red head in shock.

Tohru unconsciously nodded.

"But she wants to overcome her fear so allow me to pay for our tickets" He said, with a smile getting out his wallet while the ticket woman had a blush on her face.

 _This guy is planning something.._ Hatsu, Yuki and Kyo thought at the same time, finding that the smile was beginning to unnerve them with each passing second as they watched Xisto pay with warily eyes and a sweat drop.

# In the haunted house#

"WAAAAHHHH!" Tohru let out the first of many screams, as a fake doll made to look like a person came out with a knife in its mouth.

Both Kyo and Yuki didn't know what to do, it hadn't escaped their attention that Xisto was still smiling.

"Why are you so scared?" Kyo asked, believing he could get to the bottom of this.

"Um.." Tohru said, she didn't know, everything was just too scary.

"Maybe laughing out loud will stop you from being scared" Yuki suggested, finding it odd that Xisto wasn't saying any comforting words.

While Hatsu and Momiji were amused to see a 'dead corps' hanging from the ceiling.

"T-that's right. Laughter will drive my fear away!" Tohru said, with a new found determination.

Only for seconds later to have her slumped down in despair.

It was just too scary.

"… scary!" Tohru said.

"Your, even scarier than they are" Both Yuki and Kyo said, with a sweat drop.

But Tohru was still determined enough to get through this and had decided to close her eyes and walk forward.

She smashed her head against a wall.

 _She's going to die!_ Yuki thought.

They all watched as Tohru continued on, despite the pain in her head, only to scream at everything she touched and bump into things.

 _She really will die at this rate._ Both Kyo and Yuki thought, with concern and a sweat drop.

Tohru tried to find something to latch on to in hope that it would guide her.

"Give me your hand.." both Yuki and Kyo said, at the same time, only to immediately glared at each other and insult one another.

And while they were distracted, Xisto made his move.

"Tohru-chan take my hand" He said, smoothly and Tohru took it while both Yuki and Kyo look dumbfounded.

He then made sure, both Yuki and Kyo could see him holding Tohru hands and gave both Yuki and Kyo, a teasing smile and said. "And you call yourself man. Here, poor Tohru is defenceless and scared and you're arguing amongst yourself. Don't you have any shame?"

Which left them both gapping.

Tohru still blind, couldn't help but lean on him for support while Xisto gave them a slyly smile and began to walk away with Tohru, making sure to thoroughly touch her in a suggestive way.

 _HE PLANNED THIS!_ Both Yuki and Kyo thought, in shock.

Everything up to now had been part of the plan to get to Tohru and make them look like fools.

At that moment, both Yuki and Kyo agreed on one thing.

Xisto was scary.

Very scary.

"Hold on" Kyo said, something just occurred to him "Why are you still fluttering with Tohru-chan? Weren't you surprised to give up on your playboy ways?"

And Xisto stopped and gave him a look as if he was stupid which annoyed Kyo to no end and said in a calm tone. "My father said, I shouldn't embarrass the family. He never said, I couldn't go after cute girls like Tohru-chan here" touching her cheek and Tohru faced instantly turned bright red.

" **I see...** " They all said and for some reason both Yuki and Kyo were getting mysteriously close to him and Xisto suddenly found himself on the receiving end of a beat down delivered by an angry Yuki and Kyo, clearly this had been coming for a long time and Momiji want to cover Tohru ears and Hatsu gave her a perfect distraction to the scene behind her in the form a beautiful story.

# In the Sohma house hold, one day previously#

"Are you sure?" Hatori asked and Shigure looked shocked.

"Yes" Ritsu said, weakly. "The memory I was shown was so sad. I can feel the monkey sadness. I never know he could act so unfair to someone. It shocked me"

And it was a shock to both Shigure and Hatori too as Ritsu went on to describe a very fizzy memory that he had scene.

They didn't know what was more shocking, the fact that THE monkey had lashed out at someone at one point or that the other animals too had apparently being just as hostile or even worse.

They couldn't understand why even their own animal's spirits would behave so negatively towards this being.

All their memories they had from their spirits were not only clear but most of them were friendly except for the memory of them mocking the cat who couldn't eat with everyone also at the feast.

Nobody had yet to receive such a memory that told them otherwise.

"And you said, this happened to you when you touched Xisto-san?" Shigure said, finding it odd, ever since that boy should up, a lot of weird things had been happening to the family lately, one that made everyone feel like they had met him before.

Could it really be true, that Xisto sheared a past with their Zodiac spirits?

If so, what and why couldn't anyone of them remember it?

Judging by Hatori face, he too was thinking along the same lines and asked "Ritsu, would you consent to having me search through your mind, to examine the memory you saw?" maybe this was the push they needed to find out what connection they all had to the red head.

There was no denying it now, there was clearly something there.

"Um, of course" Ritsu said, surprised about Hatori request and understandably scared about the whole process.

"Don't worry, I just want to look" Hatori said, "I'm not going to touch anything" he reassured.

"okay" Ritsu barely made out, still scared but determined, he wanted to know why the monkey had been so hostel to something, he clearly thought, didn't deserve it. He could feel the Monkey's deep regret after the thing left, their friendship forever destroyed.

Shigure watched with interest as Hatori put his hands on Ritsu head, a second later the light dimmed in both of their eyes, as the connection was made.

# Ritsu mind#

Hatori wasn't surprised to see Ritsu mindscape was that of a jungle, after all, their Zodiac spirits affected them one way or another.

He walked through the fake grass.

If he was right, than the place where Ritsu kept his memories was in the shape of a banana and sighed as he opened his mouth to ask Ritsu, if it was okay for him to look at his memories, after all, for something like this, the person had to be willing.

When he went about surpassing memories, he usually had his patient asleep so that he didn't need to ask if they were unconscious.

He felt himself being lifted high up, to the top of the trees and sure enough there were bananas at the top but they were the wrong bananas.

Hatori went through over a hundred of them, each holding one memory or two from Ritsu himself but no sign of the Monkey's.

He immediately wondered where the monkey's memories were and stood up to his full height and notice a giant tree up ahead, its fruit were a golden colour.

Clearly he had find the monkeys memories as he floated towards it only to have the shock of his life.

So force slammed into him and he was shocked thrown back, the moment he reached a certain distance.

 _What the hell, was that?_ He thought in shock, why was he thrown back when he had Ritsu permission to search his memories?

However, he got his answer quickly when the tree itself shimmed and out came something carved in stone to block his path.

There in front of him was a giant seal and the whole tree was locked down by giant chains.

Hatori could only look at what was in front of him with nothing but shock.

Why was there a seal here and for what purpose?

He slowly touched the seal hoping he could unlock it and find out what it was hiding.

His eyes immediately widened.

It was complex.

Really complex.

The seal itself only really targeted specific memories.

The Monkey's memories had been chained down.

"W-What the hell is this?" He stuttered in shock.

And why was it in Ritsu mind?

And scene!

4000+ words! It took me a long to do this! Next chapter, Akito is shocked to hear about the seal that might be in his mind and God unconsciously fights back and breaks it. Yes this will be the chapter you've, all being waiting for.

The chapter where God remembers the Serpent.

I've even got the name for the next chapter.

Chapter 14: Tears for the forgotten Zodiac

Review/ Fav and follow!


	14. Chapter 14

I do not own Fruit Basket.

Enjoy!

Akito Sohma, the container of the being God, once again cursed his fate.

Why?

Why was he born with such a weak body?

Why was he forced to be male when his body was clearly female?

Why did everyone around him, treat him like he was going to break at any minute?

But worse of all.

Why did they all have suffer?

Why did he, the container of God have to suffer?

Generation after Generation, whoever held God, found themselves suffering.

Why?

Even though they were all part of an important part in history, they were the ones who suffered the most.

It was like they had all done something terrible wrong and their own reincarnations were suffering because of their actions but for the life of him, Akito couldn't remember what God could have done to cause such a cycle.

Why were God and the Animals forced to be Reincarnated over and over again in an endless loop?

Even though he had access to Gods memories, he couldn't help but feel a part of himself was cut off from the rest, as if it was sealed.

Never to be unlocked.

"Akito" a voice said, taking him out of his musing.

Akito turned around to find the Sohma family doctor.

Hatori Sohma, the container of the Dragon.

He couldn't help but wonder why he was here when the last time he checked, tomorrow was his weekly check-up.

Ch 14: Tears for the Forgotten Zodiac.

"Hatori" Akito said, wondering what the family doctor was doing here. "By the look on your family this is not about my health, unless you're here to give me the news that I'm expected to die in the next 24 hours"

"Akito" Hatori said, positioning himself besides the current family head.

"This isn't to do about your health. It's about God." He said, gaining Akito attention. "I just wanted to ask again, if you have any idea who would direct Killing intent towards you?" _besides your own mother_ , was in the air.

"Is it that it? Like I told you before, I have no idea" Akito said, turning his head. "Perhaps I'm just hated because of how I look? You would believe how easy someone could kill a person because of petty jealousy" still bother by way someone would want to kill him, besides his own mother.

"…I see" Hatori said, before asking the question that was really on his mind. "Akito, have you ever felt like a part of you was closed off? That you didn't have complete access to God like you were lead to be believe?"

Akito turned towards Hatori.

"Hatori, what did you find?" He demanded to know, this question didn't just appear out of nowhere, something had to have happened.

"I found a Seal in Ritsu mind" Hatori confessed, getting a shocked look from Akito. "And it wasn't just in Ritsu mind, it was blocking a certain part of the Monkey's memories. I've checked Shigure too. He's got the exact same thing. I fear, that there is one not only in my mind but also your own"

And it was like something just fit into place in Akito mind.

# Inside Akito Mind#

God sat on his throne in his domain, thinking.

For thousands of years, the entity couldn't shake the feeling of wrongness in not only his hosts mind but also his own.

In each mind he was reborn in, the feeling followed so he couldn't just ignore it. He even tried to follow the feeling numerous of times before only to never locate its source because knowing that something was wrong with your mind and knowing exactly _what_ was wrong with your mind were too different things.

A Seal.

Something that was so unbelievable and yet it was the only thing that fit, in why his own head felt wrong but the mere thought that someone was powerful enough to place a mind seal on someone like him, was unthinkable.

But the unthinkable was usually the most likely scenario.

God raised his palm and sent shockwave through the heavenly landscape of his hosts mind.

Something shimmered in front of him to reveal a giant seal, his eyes widened in shock at seeing that there was indeed a seal in his mind like the host of his Dragon said and coming out of the seal where hundreds of other chains, each chain went in one direction or the other, disappearing into the clouds.

God hovered over to the seal, studying it for a minute, he was surprised to feel his own power coming from the it.

It made him think that, maybe at some point in time, he had sealed a part of himself behind this seal.

But why would he do that?

Well he was about to find out.

He placed his palms on the seal and channelled a little bit of his power into him.

A crack appeared.

More cracks started to appear as God flow back, the Seal started crumbling in front of him, the chains coming out of the seal began to undo themselves as more cracks showed up on the seal and with a mighty sound.

The seal crumbled to the ground and memories that were being held down by the seal, hit him at full force.

He blacked out.

#Flashbacks#

The being God was perfect.

And because he was so perfect, he couldn't comprehend that others around him might not be as perfect as him.

Because there was only good in the universe, he couldn't comprehend what it meant to be evil.

To make mistakes and to learn from them.

But God was lonely.

He had nobody to talk to.

So he created beings in his own image, trying to fill in the loneliness of his heart knowing they could never be his equals but at least he could give them their own free will.

These beings were what mortals called Angels.

So beautiful in nature and yet so powerful.

He had thought nothing of it when he had given them free will, that's why he was so shocked to hear about an uprising, against him.

He couldn't understand why his own creations would want to rise against him and want to kill him.

He didn't understand how terrible Jealously truly was, it had the power to twist even the kindest of souls into monsters that only wanted to kill and destroy everything they touched.

So he was shocked to face down an army of his own angels lead by the very person he thought would never want to kill him.

But despite the number of his enemies, he know that the army of angels were nothing compared to him, after all, they were only a small part of his overall power so it was extremely easy to destroy them and banished them, he casted them down to the earth since the very idea of killing them never crossed his mind since murder did not exist.

But now he faced a new problem.

He was bored.

And because he was bored, he tried his hands again on creation and created the Earth only to find it was lacking something.

Life.

And that's when he got the idea of creating the first Animals that would later be known to History as the Zodiac and his first animal?

The Serpent.

God of now, looked at his past self in shock, seeing an animal he didn't remember creating.

The animal looked nothing like the Snake and you would think that creation such beautiful creatures like the Angels would have made his first animal, better look.

But no.

God of now, watched in shock as he saw himself take the animal under his wing as a companion before he decided to add more, but why couldn't he remember any of this.

Was this some kind of trick?

But in his heart, he know, that what he was seeing was true.

But why couldn't he remember this animal before creating the current Zodiac?

As memories flow by and more animals were created, God of the past tried to make another humanoid creature, the very first human which was shortly followed by the first human female but then he saw something that made him frown.

Lucifer.

The very angel that he had banished to the Earth all those years ago, jumped into the Serpent and possessed it, the animal was forced against its will to lead the first Humans astray and away from God and by the time it finally regained control of its own body.

It was already too late.

The first Human beings had fallen from grace.

God of now, was shocked to see his past self, looking at his own creations with disappointed and hate, not understanding that anyone other than him, couldn't just shake off the devil so easily like himself and thought that the Serpent himself, must have been willing to commit such a crime to allow the devil in, not knowing any better the others followed his example.

God of now, saw his past self-shun the animal for what he was forced to do and place a curse on it to always live the life of hatred, fear and suffering because of what he did.

But by all rights, he should have gone after the devil to deliver the punishment but instead he inflicted punishment onto the defenceless animal.

"Has anyone seen Serpent-Nii-san?" The monkey asked, looking around for his older brother wondering if his brother was with God again, having not heard what had happened.

"Monkey" God said softly, getting the animals attention. "Why don't you play with another one of your brother?" he asked, hoping the animal wouldn't question him.

"But why?" Monkey said, "I don't want to play with anyone else, I want to play with Serpent-Nii-san"

"Monkey" The mouse said, gaining his attention, he know that the Monkey was the youngest out of all of them so he was likely to take the news the hardest. "You can't play with the Serpent anymore. He's gone dark"

"Huh?" Monkey said, he swore he heard wrong.

Did Mouse-Nii-san just say Serpent-Nii-san, went dark?

"He's strayed away from the Light" The dog said, trying to explain "I'm sure you've heard about the fall of Humans"

Monkey nodded, how could he not. It was everywhere and he so happened to see the humans running around in animal skin, thinking it was some new game.

"He's the one who caused it" The mouse said, making the Monkeys eyes go wide.

"You're kidding right? It must be some kind of mistake" Monkey said, he couldn't believe it. "Serpent-Nii-san, is too kind to do something like that, maybe it was someone else that looked like Serpent-Nii-san?"

"Money" God said, sighing "There is no mistake, I saw it myself. To think another one of my creations would fall again."

"B-But" Monkey said, he couldn't believe it, sure the first time he saw Serpent-Nii-san, he thought he was scary looking but he was so kind to him, he remembered when he was sneezing from the cold and his older brother kept him protected using his own skin, when his brother, himself, wasn't the worst when dealing with the cold.

He also remembered that his oldest brother was the first to teach him about the world around him, the animal had the patience of a saint when it came to him, when the other's would become so irritated because of his over the top personality.

So there was no way, Serpent-Nii-san would do such a thing.

But.

Why would God and the other's lie to him?

"Monkey, please promise me, you will stay away from your eldest brother" God said, knowing this must be hard on the animal, it was hard on him too seeing his first animal become the very thing he wanted to prevent.

Monkey said nothing as he looked down, his eyes tearing up.

It wasn't fair.

Having to choose between his brother and his family.

"Monkey" The mouse said, he knows that Serpent was the closest to Monkey.

"Monkey, promise me you will stay away" God said, now a bit more firmer.

"I-I" Monkey began; it just wasn't fair but what if his brother really did fall from grace? And was now evil?

He noticed everyone was waiting for his answer.

"I promise" He said, reluctantly.

God smiled and picked Monkey up, convinced that the animal had made the right choice.

The scene faded out and God found himself watching horrific scenes of abuse delivered onto the Serpent by his own family and his past self.

He saw the sadness that showed in the eyes of someone who was so loving and caring, that it made his heart hurt.

How could he have done this to his creation?

He wouldn't be surprised if the creature hated him.

He watched the Serpent, constantly on the run from God himself and his so called family.

What he had no control over was now like a black mark on the creatures back.

His once close relationship with his family was now up in flames.

While his family were inside enjoying themselves in the warmth of the palace, the Serpent was shivering outside trying to get warm and just survive, having been forced to eat the species of one of his own brothers to stay alive and without god guidance and love from his own family, the once kind hearted Serpent, heart grow colder, along with the unbearable feeling of loneliness.

The animal still dreamed that one day, he would be welcomed back to his family with open arms and apologies would be exchanged.

To survive, the Serpent had to learn to manipulate his surrounding, being possessed by such a deceptive creature such as the devil had left a mark on him, he found that it was all too easy to manipulate his surrounding for his own gain especially when the animals around him were too innocent and gullible to know that you shouldn't trust everything at face value.

God had unknowingly made the Serpent exactly what he feared that he would be.

The scene changed and the God of now, saw himself preparing for the feast that would go down in History and imbed itself in the Japanese Calendar.

He was shocked to see the Serpent had gotten to the water much faster than the other's did and use his body to swim quickly underwater onto land long before the other's had.

So the mouse wasn't the first one on land.

It was the Serpent and the animal never got recognition for it.

The God of now, saw his past self-come into the room and sense, an extra being other than the one's he had invited.

He had no idea that tears had been strolling down his cheeks for quite some time now until he placed his hand on his cheeks to find them wet.

Something about seeing the Serpent try one more time to join the feast and be with his family, just broke his heart.

And he remembered.

He remembered everything.

He remembered what he had done.

He remembered why his reincarnations always suffered.

He had been cursed forced to go through the cycle of loneliness and hatred just like everyone else.

Every single one of them were experiencing what they had put the Serpent through.

And it still wasn't enough.

Nothing could atone for what they had done.

He had turned an innocent creature into the very thing that he feared.

What had he done?

 **What had he done?**

"Akito?" Hatori said.

Tears rolled down Akito face.

Why?

Why?

Why?

Akito body began shaking and he let out a pain stricken sob that shocked the doctor.

Hatori felt slim hands grab his tie as Akito opened his mouth to speak but what came out of his mouth didn't sound like Akito.

It sounded like.

God.

" **FIND HIM.** " the being demanded.

"Find who?" Hatori said, shocked to hear God's voice.

"Find him. Find Him. I have to apologise!" God said, over and over again, clearly hysterical. "I have to try and break the cycle of hatred. I have to beg for his forgiveness"

God kept on rambling on and on, not making any sense at all.

"Find, who?" He asked, one more time.

The grip around his tie tightened.

"Find your brother" God said, looking him straight in the eyes.

" **Find the Serpent** "

And scene!

I feel like dying. This was a VERY HARD, chapter to write. It made me feel so depressed trying to write such a depressing Chapter, I think I'm going to cheer myself up with a can of Coke. Next chapter, the Sohma family gather and the Hunt for their forgotten brother begins. Please Review/Fav and follow!


	15. Chapter 15

I do not own Fruit Basket.

Enjoy!

Hatori Sohma, know he didn't sleep last night.

The things he learned in the past 24 hours, after calming Akito down made him want to sit down and rethink his own profession.

What good was a doctor, when you can't even heal the wounds that really counted?

The one's inflicted on the heart.

He had never felt so dirty in his entire life, his whole world had been flip over and spun around, with the reveal that there was a ligament reason why he and all the members of the Sohma were cursed, to think that there was such a side to his own animal sprite that he hadn't know about, made him wonder one thing.

WHY!?

Why was he suffering for the sins of his own Animal spirit?

Hatori didn't think he could ever think of his own animal spirit the same way ever again, not with what he learnt that day.

So after a long sleepless night, what with his head a buzz and checking up on Akito condition which took a nose dive the moment the seal was broken, to the point Akito was now coughing up a lot more blood.

He had pulled everyone, out of their busy schedule and called a family meeting, knowing a family meeting was rear especially without Akito being present and he could tell by all the faces of his fellow family members that they were thinking the same thing.

Hatori took a deep breath, knowing that was he was about to say next was not only going to affect him but the family as a whole and said.

"Akito is dying"

The whole room erupted into an uproar.

Ch 15: The Sins that they carry

"What do you mean, Akito is dying!?" Kyo said, just as shocked as everyone else, sure Akito always looked like he was on his death door every time, he unwillingly came to visit but the young man was never dying.

"Is Akito really that sick?" Momiji said, shocked to hear the news just like everyone else. Kisa looked worried and she wasn't the only one.

If Akito died than what would happen to the Sohma family, especially since Akito doesn't have an Heir to pass on the spirit of god to?

A world where the spirit of god didn't exist was something nobody had thought of it before and all the Zodiac spirits automatically went into panic mode.

Akito can't die.

He just can't!

"Can't you give him medicine to make it all better like you usually do?" Hiro said, looking calm even though even he was panicking on the inside.

"Everyone calm down" Shigure said, in an uncharacteristic serious tone as he opened his fan and said. "I'm sure, Hatori must have figured out why Akito is dying" making them all turn to the man with some kind of hope in their eyes that he could fix this.

And Hatori know what he said next would not so equally received as well and said. "It's my belief that, Akito is dying of guilt"

They were all silent as they all looked at him in surprise.

Akito was dying of guilt!?

Guilt for what?!

It can't be that he was actually feeling guilty for being a complete ass to all of but few? It was years too late for that now.

"Guilt for what?" Kyo voiced all their opinions, "Don't you think it's a little too late for him to start regretting anything, now?" since Akito had sacred them all in some kind of way, many of them were still healing from childhood trauma.

"As much as I hate to admit it, Kyo does have a point" Yuki said, surprising all of them. "We've all suffered from one ideal or another."

"Then allow me to rephrase it" Hatori said, making them all listen. "It's not Akito own guilt that is killing him, it's god own guilt that is slowly killing his already weak host"

And they were all further shocked.

"God?" Hatsu said, in shock and he wasn't the only one.

"The reason for God's own guilt is how he treated one of our spirits in the past" Hatori said and understandably they all turned to the container of the Cat before saying. "No, he doesn't feel extreme guilt towards the cat."

"Then who is it?" Kagura said, it can't be her spirit, she remembered her spirit was quite happy.

"Does, this have anything to do with the memories blocks that you found on me and Ritsu?" Shigure said, making most of them look at him in shock, the fact that someone had tempered with his animal spirit own memories, angered him.

"Wait, what, memory block?" Ayame said, feeling concerned and by the looks on the other's faces this was news to them too.

"It does" Hatori said, confirming with Shigure already know.

"Can someone please tell me, what's going on!?" Kyo said, and he wasn't the only one that wanted to know but it was surprisingly Ritsu who answered.

"I asked, Hatori to look into my mind, a while back." Ritsu said, surprising all of them. "I received a memory from the Monkey, that didn't add up to the Monkey that I know, so I asked Hatori to look into my mind. He found out, that a part of my monkey's memories where chained."

"Chained?" Momiji said, shocked, he couldn't imagine what it would feel like to have a part of yourself closed off from him.

Oh, the irony of his thought process.

"I have reason to believe that not just Shigure and Ritsu spirit animal memories were tempered with but every single Sohma member has a memory seal placed on them to hide certain memories of your animal spirits from you. Akito himself confirmed it, when he broke his memory seal and his true memories were returned back to him" Hatori said, dropping the third bomb today.

They were all once again in uproar.

Nobody like the idea that someone had messed around in their minds, violating their own wills, as expected this was news for their animal spirits as well.

"Then take it off!" Kyo said, he didn't like the thought that someone had tempered with the cat's own memories, tempering with his own identity.

"I for one agree with him!" Yuki said, if there really was something in his mind than he wanted it gone and fast.

The others were demanding the same thing, to be done to their own minds as well.

"Everyone be quiet. Do, you think, Hatori would have done already if he could?" Shigure said, stopping them all his tracks. "The mere fact that, I am living with a block in my mind long after I found out, shows that it's either too dangerous to break or he doesn't know how"

"Hatori?" Rin said, Shigure was kidding right? Hatori was second to none in the mind arts.

"It's true" Hatori said, confirming what he wished wasn't true and said. "I've never seen such an advanced Seal in my life, I can't make heads or tails of it. The only reason why only God could break it, is because he's the most powerful one out of all of us. If you want your seal removed it has to be removed by the cast themselves" shocking them all.

Things were really that bad, if Hatori was admitting that he couldn't do something in the field that he specialises in.

"So were stuck like this?" Hatsu said, feeling his dark side coming out.

"That person could be dead for all we know" Rin said, not feeling very lady like right now.

"Hold on" Yuki said, making them all pause to find him thinking. "If we all have memories seals inside of us, doesn't that mean someone doesn't want us to remember something?" making a whole lot of sense as they all thought about the mystery that was, locked up in their own spirits memories.

"What aren't we all, not supposed to remember?" Ayame said, troubled that someone had tempered with his spirits own memories but he was also intrigued to find out what he wasn't supposed to remember.

"And I assume, you have find what were all not supposed to remember" Shigure said, "Isn't that right, Hatori?" making them all turn to the doctor of the family.

"Yes, once I managed to calm Akito down, I found out what we are all not supposed to remember, it's the reason for God's current guilt" Hatori said, as they all leaned in with interest as, he was ready to drop the fourth bomb today.

"So, what did you find out?" Hiro said, sounding impatient.

"I found out that our history is wrong" Hatori stated before dropping the forth bomb, "On that day of the great feast. There weren't 12 animals but 13"

The whole room went into an uproar even Shigure looked shocked.

"A-Are you sure?" Shigure said, in shock.

"I didn't want to believe it myself but Akito said it with his own mouth" Hatori said, still in shock. "Our memories were modified to forget that the 13th member ever existed, as it stands we should have one more Sohma here with us instead of the 12 here"

They were all still in shock, trying to process that their very basic of their family history was wrong, that even the Chinese very calendar was wrong.

"The animal that our own spirit's were made to forget, is the very first Zodiac spirit that god has ever created." Hatori said. "It's the Serpent, he's the reason behind the Zodiac curse"

 _WHAT!?_ They all thought.

They all remembered all too well, the suffering they all had endured, the suffering and the pain that had followed them the moment they were born.

Their shock turned into rage.

"Why?" Kisa said, with tears in her eyes. "Why would he be so cruel? What have we all done to deserve the curse we have now? The suffering, each and every one of us were born into?"

The whole room was silent, silently hating the Serpent very existence, until Hatori broke the silence with the most shocking statement they had ever heard in their lives.

"It's because we deserve it" He said.

"What?" Yuki said, convinced he heard wrong.

"Each and every one of us, carries the sins of our Animals Zodiac" Hatori said, with hair overshadowing his eyes. "The reason why those who possess an animal spirit are born into their own personal hell is because of what our spirit's did to the Serpent. The curse is punishment for the actions of each and every one of our spirits and even now, we can never make up for what the spirits did to own family"

Everyone was silent, too much in shock to say anything.

"B-But" Momiji said, "Our spirits never did anything"

"The Serpent sealed off the dark sides of each of our sprits so we would believe that our own spirits could do no wrong when in actual fact, it's a whole different story" Hatori said, still in shock. "Akito told me, each and every one of us are experiencing what we did to the Serpent. In the very beginning he was just like the rest of us, he was more like an older brother figure to all us and then the fall of man came and everything changed. Akito seemed to have been, in too much shock to give me detail on how we treated our own brother but I got the jest of it, that it was horrific. The animal ended up hating each and every one of us, the festival was the event that sealed our current fate"

"So what you're saying is that the reason, where all suffering today and the next generation following after us is because of what our spirits did thousands of years ago?" Shigure said, summing it up for everyone.

"The curse is that night result of foolish actions." Hatori said, "Only the Serpent can lift the curse, with his memories now returned to him. God wants to break the curse and apologies for all those years ago, he hopes that one day, the Serpent will forgive him and lift the curse. And until that is done, Akito health will continue to get worse. At most Akito has one year left to live. However, God is convinced that the Serpent is nearby, if we can find the Serpent than we can break the curse that has plague the family for centuries."

"And as much as the very idea of breaking the curse, appeals to me" Ayame said, "Finding the Serpent is easier said than done. It's like finding a needle in the hay stack. We don't even know where to start looking."

"He's right" Yuki said, there was just more surprises today. "Finding he or she, will be next to impossible and there is no guarantee that even they know about the spirit they hold"

"That's true." Ritsu said.

"Guys.. don't you think the Serpent is Xisto?" A voice said, making them all turn to Momiji who said, "Think about it. All these strange things started happening when Xisto appeared and I keep on having the strong sense that I've met him before even though I know I haven't, plus isn't Xisto family ring a Serpent?"

Every eye widened in shock, it was true, ever since the red head appeared, strange things had been happening.

"Who's Xisto?" Both Ayame and Rin said, since they had yet to meet the red head.

"A Classmate of Yuki, Kyo and Tohru" Shigure said, with a thoughtful expression.

"Xisto, being the Serpent?" Yuki said, it was unimaginable. "It's true that things have gotten strange the moment Xisto appeared but isn't it true that we all take after our animal spirits in personality? Do you all remember what Xisto was like at the beginning of the year?"

Oh, they all remembered all right.

Most of them, who had the _pleasure_ of meeting the red head sweat dropped.

His personality was very interesting, indeed.

"But he's changed hasn't he?" Hatsu said, remembering how different Xisto is now.

"But didn't he change because he was going to be his next family head?" Kyo said, shooting down another possibility. "And besides he didn't completely change".

Yes, Xisto was _still_ too free with Tohru for his own good.

"But isn't it worth checking out?" Hatsu said, "Maybe someone in the Valentine family could lead us to the Serpent. It's our only lead so far"

"Fine" Kyo said, "I'll ask him the next time I see him but I don't he even knows what I'm talking about."

Meanwhile out in the middle of sea, away from the Valentine recently purchased summer home, one Xisto Valentine in a tight red, flamed speedo, sneezed.

He not only sneezed but his senses were acting up.

Something told him.

 _The tides have turned._

And scene!

I'm finally finished with this chapter; I can't decide on the plan for the next chapter so it will take me some time to start writing again. Please Review/Fav and follow!


	16. Chapter 16

Author Note: I bet you didn't expect to see this? We'll, I'm trying again, because I don't want to leave this one on a abandoned note. I've long since figured out the ending but to actually write it, is a serious hassle for me since this story requires so much emotional hard work from me. So, as I write this, a bucket of fried chicken is on my right next and big bottle of coke is on my left, these two are here to get me through the storm of writing this chapter. So here I go...

I do not own Fruit Basket.

Enjoy!

It would be a lie if Xisto didn't say, he wasn't looking forward to summer vacation, after all, who wouldn't want six full weeks of goofing off and not have to sit through six whole hours of the teacher droning on and on?

His Summer Vacation, hit off perfectly, having somehow managed to convince his parents to let him stay at the recently purchased Valentine summer home, without them, so he didn't have to look over his shoulder, 20 time's a day, to see if one of his creepy parents were standing right behind him.

He had moved into a fantastic spacious house, and located every shop and clothing store in town.

His first few days of his summer vacation, he would be found, just floating on his snake like floaty in the nearby sea, thank god, he inherited the part of the Serpent, that could actually swim, really well underwater or he would spend the rest of his summer, on dry land.

And now something was threatening to disturbed his peace.

 **The feeling of something being wrong.**

The feeling was so strong that he couldn't fully relax in his family's summer home, you would think, being away from that craziness that was Sohma life, would relax him.

But no.

Something was defiantly wrong and something told him, he had to be extra careful in the coming weeks, it was like an echo coming from within his Soul.

Was the Spirit of the Serpent, trying to tell him to be careful?

If only the Serpent Spirit could talk to him, having its memories and being able to transform into it, was useless when you realize, you could never actually be the Spirit, and sometimes the Spirit could sense thing's you won't even find out about, until much later.

He wondered if the other carriers of the Zodiac Spirits had realized this yet, but then again he seemed to be the only one with a particular strong bond with his, so it might just be him.

Determined, to enjoy his summer vacation, he wants back to the sea.

He just had to sit back and...

"IT'S THE GREEN TEA OF THE SEA!" Yelled a voice that startled him.

He turned around to find several people, he hoped, to not see, for a least a couple of more days.

Tohru Honda.

Momiji Sohma.

Hatsuharu Sohma

Yuki Sohma.

Kyoko Sohma.

Luckily, he had enough sense to put his mask on before he turned.

The five of them, looked just as shocked to see him, as he did them.

"X-Xisto-kun?" Tohru said.

He just marely waved.

Great, his summer vacation was officially over.

Ch 16: A snake's initiation.

"What, are you doing here?" Kyo said, after Xisto swam towards them... _of all the coincidence's_... and he wasn't the only one who thought so to.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm obviously on Summer Vacation." Xisto said, "My families, new summer home is actually not that far from here."

"Really? Than we should invite Xisto over for dinner!" Momiji said.

"DON'T JUST DECIDE, THAT ON YOUR OWN!" Kyo yelled but of course, he was ignored.

"Tohru-chan, Momiji. I would love for both of you to join me in the water, it's get incredibly lonely at times" Xisto said.

"Well, we'll be happy to play with you" Momiji said, as Tohru just want along with it and all three went into the water.

It only took four minutes' for Kyo, Hatsu and Yuki to realise, exactly what just happened and the actual intent behind such an innocent proposal.

"Damn that, guy" Kyoko said, Xisto was currently in the water with Tohru, who was splashing around in a cute swim suit. "He's as slippery as a snake"

And if Kyoko had made that comment a few weeks ago, it would have passed over their head's but with the reveal of another Zodiac spirit, they couldn't help but take extra notice of it.

At times like this, you couldn't help but notice how cunning Xisto exactly was. with getting what he wanted, but that was an attribute that could easily be found in regular person as well.

It was lucky that Xisto, hadn't worn his family ring when he went floating or it would be a whole different story.

But still.

Seeing, Xisto, playing with a clearly too innocent girl with a 'use my power of cuteness to get what I want' kind of guy, left a bitter taste in both Yuki and Kyo mouth's.

What, could only make this worse was...

"I think, Shigure, will come soon" Hatsu suddenly said.

It was that guy!

"But didn't he say, he could only come after, he finished work?" Yuki said, and by that time, Tohru would be fully clothed. "So why do you say, he'll defiantly come?"

"Because..." Hatsu began. "He'll be able to see Tohru in her cute swim suit" he said shamelessly, as if what he just said was the most natural thing in the world.

"DON'T SAY IT LIKE **THAT**!" Both Yuki and Kyo yelled.

"I'm just saying, as a young man, those thoughts are entirely normal...OWWW!" Hatsu, let out, as Kyo put him in a head lock and began to rub, on hard on his head.

"You weren't acting like a young man for a while now..." Said, a clearly annoyed Kyo, while Yuko tried to ignore what was happening in front of him.

"Oh, Tohru, you're an amazing swimmer." Came Xisto voice but it was Momiji voice that truly got their attention.

"COME AND LOOK AT THIS, TOHRU, SWIMMING IS GREAT!" Momiji said, loudly.

And it was true, Tohru was swimming like an Olympic champion.

"...Wow!" Hatsu said.

"It's true" Yuki said, "She's great at it" and Yuki saw Kyo give a secret sigh of relief.

"But this is really bad, right? Since, she's swimming without breathing" Xisto said, making both Kyo and Yuki go.

"EH!?"

And it was true, Tohru, finally rose up from the water to rest on a random rock, looking like, she had just come out of the scariest hunted house, ever.

"Stupid" Came a voice from above her, to reveal it was Kyo, who heard Xisto say in the background.

"How did Kyo get there so fast? You, Sohma's are amazing" which he ignored.

"If your, going to swim" Kyo said, focusing on Tohru. "Then, at least learn how to get air, before you do it"

"You, you saw it...?!" Tohru said, looking out of breath and extremely pleased with herself at the same time. "I swi, swim pretty, well, right!?"

"It looked like you were swimming for your life" Kyo said, he got the feeling Tohru couldn't really hear a word he was saying, because of the water in her ear's.

And he was proved correct.

"I'll swim again to show you!" Tohru said, getting ready to swim for her life again.

"YOU DON'T HAVE TO SHOW ME, AGAIN!" Kyo yelled, if he didn't stop her, Tohru would die from lack of oxygen!

"There is never a dull moment with those two, isn't there?" Xisto said.

"Nope." Momiji said, smiling.

"Like, I was telling you before, you'll drown!" Kyo said, before getting into the water with his clothes on and placing a round floaty, over a surprised Tohru before yelling. "MOMIJI! COME TEACH HER TO SWIM!"

And Tohru couldn't help but burst out in happiness. "HAHAHAHAH!"

"Why are you laughing?" Kyo said.

"What about me?" Xisto said, getting his attention. "Wouldn't, I be the better pick to teach her how to swim?"

"Yes, but the thing is. **I don't trust you.** " Kyo said, putting it bluntly and seeing how his words made Xisto almost crumble into dust.

"This is really fun!" Tohru said, before noticing Kyo was in the water. "Oh, sorry for making you get into the water like this...is it really okay?!"

Only for Kyo to 'hmph' not seeing the extremely amused looking on both Momiji and Xisto face's, as he forcefully twirled her around.

"UWA!" Tohru, let out a weird sound, before she realized Kyo was going to play with her.

Meanwhile back on the beach, Hatsu had chosen to stick with Yuki.

"Looks, like Kyoko went into the water too..." Hatsu said, wanting nothing more than to swim.

Seeing Kyo, Tohru and Momiji together, made Yuki bring up bad memories of the past.

 _A kid version of him with a cap and hoody, leading a young Tohru._

 _"_ _ **Don't, you, dare even think about it.**_ _"_

" _ **Did you know, that the world is full of nothing but darkness?**_ " His memories changed to the many time's he was in Akito, the head of house', company and his cruel word's that he spoke.

" _ **And your life, will also be filled with darkness"**_

 _ **"Your whole life is only a path of pitch black darkness"**_

 _ **"'someday we'll be saved'…"**_

 _ **"what a joke! Don't even think about it!"**_

"Hey, Yuki are you okay?" Came a voice, that Yuki could swear had come from the heaven's themselves but not in the way Tohru did, as he looked up to find none other than Xisto, out of the water and carrying a tray of ice cold drinks.

Just how long was he out?

Yuki had no idea, the face he was currently displaying, and Xisto certainly wasn't going to tell him.

His face was away from Hatsu, so Hatsu didn't see.

"Man, it's hot." Xisto said, taking a seat right next to them. "I thought, I would get some juice, to rub it into all of your face's, but in the end, I got some for everybody"

It wasn't a lie, that was what exactly happened.

"So, if I was you, Yuki. I would drink this and wait an hour before going to sea. You don't look so hot, you look ready to collapse" Xisto said, taking a tropical smoothie, sounding like Yuki older brother but without all the strangeness and over the top-ness.

"No, I'm fine" Yuki said, suddenly feeling the need to prove himself, and strangely enough, he felt loads better. "I was just thinking about some things. It's really a bad habit of mine"

Than Yuki took of his top, leaving just his swimming trunks.

But just as Yuki was getting in, Kyo got out.

"Eh?" Hatsu said, "Your out already?" Knowing the reason.

"I never planned on coming here to play in the first place." Kyo said.

Kyo never saw Hatsu hand coming, so he was defenseless when Hatsu forcefully dragged him into the sea.

"Let's Race" Hatsu demanded.

"YOU IDIOT! STOP! LEMME GO!" Kyo yelled fearing for his life, cats weren't supposed to be in water but of course his plea fell on death ear's. " **ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!?** "

"The ocean is really cold!" Yuki said, changing everybody's main focus.

"You'll, get used to it real soon!" Momiji said, happy to float in a floaty.

"This swim suit really compliment's you. You look cute" Yuki said, to a quickly blushing Tohru.

"OH! AH...UM...THIS...TH, THANK YOU" Tohru said, finally being able to form a proper response. "All because of all of you, getting me a gift" she meant the swim suit.

Meanwhile Momiji, looked proud of himself, because Tohru looked cute in anything.

Xisto, just watched Tohru and the others have fun in the ocean, on the outside, he looked like a guy just enjoying the sand, but on the inside, it was an entirely different matter.

It only took him one second to look inside Yuki mind, and it was enough to raise alarm.

So, this was the feeling, that had begun to plague him?

The Sohma family were now aware of the Serpent.

 _And that meant, more than ever, he needed to be extra careful._

And scene!

Next chapter, Shigure visits a sicker than usual Akito who is stricken with grief and learns of the dog own sin against the Serpent that really isn't that bad compared to the other's. Review/fav and follow!


	17. Chapter 17

Hi...(sigh)

I just... don't know what to say right now...

I just feel so empty.

Today, I said goodbye to a very special woman in my life. My grandma. My mother is taken it the hardest and I don't know what to say... knowing that the women, who has always been there in my childhood has passed away, today.

I think...I need some days to come to terms with this and have some time to myself.

So sorry to all those who expected an update from their favourite stories.

I'm just feeling so blank right now...

I don't know when I'll get back on my feet but I need some time to come to terms with all of this. I'm just thankful that I know her through my childhood and near adulthood, so I will always remember what an amazing woman she was, for the rest of my life.

I just know, she's in a better place.

From your Author, Mel, who is taken a break.


	18. Chapter 18

Hi, everybody.

I've decided to make a RoyalRoad account, because I believe, I will get the funding I need to continue writing there. I've decided to go under the name 'Chachingmel' to begin my dream of writing my own completely original story. With the funding that Royal Road may give me, it means I will hopefully, have a lot more time to also update your favourite fanfiction stories. (So, don't worry, I'm not leaving the site, just yet.)

As of now, I'm pretty much in the middle of writing the next chapter of 'Tommy Turner', 'Saving the World from Its Own Madness' and 'Bloody Home', but I don't have the time to properly finish them off and release them. Hopefully, being on Royal Road will ease my daily life and allow me a lot more freedom to write.

And if you want to check out, my soon to come out, completely original story and like what you read, feel free to tell me about it and even support it.

If all goes well, I might even become a writer full time and before you know it, I've completed every story you wish for me to complete. (Yes, I know people are barking at me to finish 'It's a Cruel World Out there' and my other story that is on my other Fanfiction identity. 'Lesson 101')

So, keep your figures crossed and wish me good luck.

From your Author.

Mel.


	19. Chapter 19

Hi, everybody.

I've decided to make a Royal Road account, because I believe, I will get the funding I need to continue writing there. I've decided to go under the name 'Chachingmel' to begin my dream of writing my own completely original story. With the funding that Royal Road may give me, it means I will hopefully, have a lot more time to also update your favourite fanfiction stories. (So, don't worry, I'm not leaving the site, just yet.)

As of now, I'm pretty much in the middle of writing the next chapter of 'Tommy Turner', 'Saving the World from Its Own Madness' and 'Bloody Home', but I don't have the time to properly finish them off and release them. Hopefully, being on Royal Road will ease my daily life and allow me a lot more freedom to write.

And if you want to check out, my soon to come out, completely original story and like what you read, feel free to tell me about it and even support it.

If all goes well, I might even become a writer full time and before you know it, I've completed every story you wish for me to complete. (Yes, I know people are barking at me to finish 'It's a Cruel World Out there' and my other story that is on my other Fanfiction identity. 'Lesson 101')

So, keep your figures crossed and wish me good luck.

From your Author.

Mel.


	20. Chapter 20

Hi, this is Mel here.

So I've found a way to keep myself on fanfiction full time by the use of . My page will be up tomorrow at 12.00pm (UK) time.

I am called 'Chachingmel' and I would love for you to have a look at my page, even if you don't feel like donating. Just the thought that people know that I'm trying so hard to stay on fanfiction because I am not wiling to abandon my readers is enough for me.

If I'm leaving, I might as leave with no regrets.

It was a crazy but good 5 years.

Edit an hour later: It seems I wasn't clear because I keep getting people asking where the page is. I want to make this very clear. The page does not exist on yet. I will 'Launch' it tomorrow after noon, in my Time zone. 12 Am United Kingdom time not USA time. This isn't fake.


End file.
